


When the World Falls Down

by kindofanoxymoron



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut?, F/M, I forget the actual acronym for UST, Sexual Tension, Snark, Suggestive language, UST, Unapologetic teases, Unrelenting sexual tension, but - Freeform, definitely eventual smut, maxson is my steaming hot garbage son, virgin maxson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofanoxymoron/pseuds/kindofanoxymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***CURRENTLY BEING REWORKED BECAUSE I THOT IT WAS SHIT AND RENAMED 2/26/17***<br/>"Arthur Maxson, Elder of the Eastern Branch of The Brotherhood of Steel, would never allow a simple woman to undermine his rule. He was not a man to be trifled with. Juliana, however, was not the breed of woman he’s grown to know. From the moment Paladin Danse personally sponsored her, he knew she was trouble. Danse, being a long time friend, caused him to give her a chance. He didn’t know if he would regret it. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t expecting a completely subordinate wastelander to be standing in front of him, but he didn’t expect a pretty slip of a thing with such a sweet face. He was expecting at least one gnarly scar on her cheek but hers was smooth and blemish free. It was as if she was made of prewar porcelain." </p><p>AKA awkward 20 year old closet virgin Maxson finds love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That could have gone better

Arthur Maxson, Elder of the Eastern Branch of The Brotherhood of Steel, would never allow a simple woman to undermine his rule. He was not a man to be trifled with. Juliana, however, was not the breed of woman he’s grown to know. From the moment Paladin Danse personally sponsored her, he knew she was trouble. Danse, being a long time friend, caused him to give her a chance. He didn’t know if he would regret it. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t expecting a completely subordinate wastelander to be standing in front of him, but he didn’t expect a pretty slip of a thing with such a sweet face. He was expecting at least one gnarly scar on her cheek but hers was smooth and blemish free. It was as if she was made of prewar porcelain. 

 

Her short stature was oddly alluring compared to his burly self. The way her eyes were hidden behind shades made her stand out amongst the new recruits wearing Brotherhood uniforms. It took deliberate determination to not spend too long glancing at her during his speech. Once he finished his speech with a salute and dismissal, Danse and herself remained. Only then did he allow himself to size her up. There was an uncommon fullness to her figure. She clearly hadn’t lived with a food shortage, as well endowed as he could tell despite her bulky armor that seemed too big for her. Danse had mentioned something about her being a vault dweller in his report, Arthur wrote off her full figure with that as the reason. With a furrowed brow, he finally took his eyes off of her to address his Paladin, hoping his scowl would prevent any attention to his intrigue. 

 

“Paladin, this is the new recruit you so highly commended in your report?” Hands clasped firmly behind his back, he made a point not to glance over to the recruit in question. 

 

“Yes, Elder. I have field promoted her to Initiate after observing her good judgement and excellent aim extensively in the field. I believe she will be a fine addition to the Brotherhood. There is no doubt in my mind that Initiate Harding will be pivotal in our assault on the Institute. She has prewar information Quinlan would love to get his hands on as well as having good relationships with Diamond City and... Goodneighbor. Harding answered Squad Gladius’ call for help during a particularly heavy feral attack. I dare say that it is thanks to her that we survived. If not for her quick thinking and kindness, Scribe Haylen wouldn't have been able to fix the transmitter at the police station or discover what happened to Paladin Brandis and his team.” Danse spoke confidently, no hint of doubt in his voice. Arthur found such praise from Danse to be odd. Never before had the man spoken so highly of a wastelander. Maxsons brows were raised before he narrowed his eyes as if to dissect the reason from his expressions, he watched as his closest friend gave nothing up.

 

“I have read your report, Paladin. No need to bolster our introduction with flattery.” It was then in the lull before Danse could reply that both men's attention was changed to Juliana who snorted rather unladylike by her paladins side. Maxsons brow twitched. Danses were drawn into a frown as he hoped she wouldn't do something inappropriate like laugh or hurl an incriminating clause. 

 

“Is there something you wish to say, Initiate?” She pursed her lips in an effort in what he assumed was not to laugh. He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the full, rosey mouth of hers before it shifted to a cocky smirk. Arthur wondered what those lips could do.  She'd caught him staring like a fool.  _ Damn those sunglasses. _ He let his scowl harden. “Paladin,” he began swiftly, “see to it that Initiate Harding is afforded  _ proper  _ Brotherhood attire along with her bunk and orientation of the ship.” Danse saluted as sharp as steel. “You're dismissed, Paladin. Initiate Harding will meet you in the mess hall shortly. Initiate, a word.” Her staying went unspoken, the smirk was replaced with a frown. Her sponsor lingered a little longer than necessary as if conflicted.  _ Peculiar.  _ A look of concern flashed briefly before the tin man left. Maxson didn't dare speak until the sound of heavy stomping grew faint. Turning to gaze out his magnificent viewport, he gestured for her to do the same. 

 

“I care about them, you know. The people of the Commonwealth.” She was unaffected by his attempt at pathos, choosing to stare blatantly at him instead. He cleared his throat. “They’re facing an invisible villain, or rather, a very well hidden institution.” Maxson drew another snort from her at that and took a deep breath to keep from sneering at her lack of decor. “Paladin Danse is putting his reputation on the line by choosing to sponsor you and so far you are proving to be quite the waste to the person who you would not want to disappoint.” He whispered so that no one else could hear. “He heaped praise upon praise for your abilities, but you're proving to be just another ignorant wastelander.” All mirth drained from what little he could see of her face. It was a small, short lived victory. 

 

“Danse told me to hold my tongue, but seeing as to how you sent him out to tell me things I already know, I don't see the point in prolonging this strenuous attempt at a good first impression.” He scowled harder, turning to make sure the idling soldiers standing guard weren't eavesdropping.  He bristled, having not expected this outburst to come out so sweetly soft yet stern from the petite woman. “Yes, I may just look like another wastelander to you but as a leader so esteemed, I'd have thought you would know better than to judge a book by its cover.” The disapproval in her hushed voice made him uneasy for the first time in a while. He began to doubt approving of Danses sponsorship. 

 

“Everyone else around might think you're the second coming of Christ, but to me you just look like a little boy with an ego problem the size of this blimp.” He couldn't believe what he was hearing and that someone dared to speak to him so rudely. His nostrils flared and he opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand and he found himself shutting up. “I'm not done yet, Mr. Dark and Broody.”  _ Dark and Broody, what-- Why am I not stopping her?  _ She seemed to be on a roll. He felt like a scolded child. 

 

“Initiate, rethink this--” Maxson drew to his full height and puffed out his chest only to be dwarfed merely by her own much smaller presence. 

 

“Are you trying to intimidate me? _Me?_ Have you not read Paladin Danses report? I am older than you by a long shot so don't give me this hyper masculine display. I've met enough guys like you in my time to know exactly what you are doing.” It was all he could do to blink at her gall as she laughed at him. _What does she assume I'm trying to do?_ “You're acting like an unfucked troglodyte.” Maxson blanched before going red in the face, both from embarrassment and rage. _I am not some prehistoric barbarian..._ An unbidden image of her taking his cock filled his mind before he could stop it. He huffed to banish the thought. 

 

“I should have you thrown overboard for your blatant disrespect, Initiate. Seeing as to how Paladin Danse would be disgraced, I will refrain from doing so. This conversation is terminated, if you insist on your belligerence, you will be punished in turn.” For the first time, she let him continue. Arthur cleared his throat before continuing. “I will not deny that you have piqued my interest, I am human after all, but do not allow yourself to believe you're any different from the others aboard my ship. I look forward to your service and further accomplishments on behalf of the Brotherhood of Steel. Don't disappoint me.”  _ Why did I tell her that? _ Scoffing in offense she crossed her arms.

 

“Did you just go from hitting on me to threatening me?”

  
“I don't remember ever saying I was and _if_ I was, you'd know it. Now, report to Paladin Danse for further instruction.” He smirked scornfully before he could stop himself. “And Initiate Harding, you will find my quarters are unlocked for a reason. Feel free to stop by for drinks, if you want to wet your whistle, I'll try to spare some time for you. Also, I would remove the sunglasses while aboard.” Maxson found some pleasure at the twitch of her lip and grounding of her jaw when he gestured to her sunglasses before saluting leisurely. “Ad Victorium.” He watched her go, staring appreciatively at her retreating figure. _That could have gone better._


	2. Good night, Juliana

**Juliana**

_ That absolutely repulsive bastard.  _ She felt his eyes on her rear from the moment she turned around to leave until she disappeared up the ladder. Hardly suppressing a shudder, she begrudgingly admitted that it could have gone better. Not known for her tact when riled up, her Paladin had to scold her more than a few times to refrain from avoidable fights on their missions. Her cheeks warmed at remembering Danse’s stern, baritone voice. Even when he is upset with her, his voice is always comforting. With that in mind, she wasted no time in seeking him out. 

 

“Danse, I don’t think he likes me.” Juliana said upon meeting her sponsor after her tense introduction with Elder Maxson. Danse was her steadfast rock in this new environment. 

 

“Nonsense, soldier. The Elder is a busy man, perhaps he is just overwhelmed with having arrived not long ago.” Well, that’s not what she had wanted to hear, but perhaps he was right. Still, something about him was bothering her. “In any case, would you like it if I accompanied you?” At the blank look she cast him at him casting out of her thoughts, he fumbled. “That is-- I mean--” Danse cleared his throat. “As your sponsor, if you would feel more comfortable for me to guide you around to the proctors, all you need to do is ask.” Blinking out of her daze, she noted the anxious hope in his eyes. He relaxed a fraction when she finally nodded.   _ Weird... adorable, but weird. _

 

“Hey Danse, how old is Maxson?” He looked to be around twenty eight, what with his scowl and ragged face. Danse sighed before responding.

 

“That’s  _ Elder _ Maxson to you. Don’t let his age fool you, he is a brilliant tactician and a fearless warrior.” 

 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Danse.” Juliana piped up, blocking his path and stopping them from proceeding. 

 

“The Elder is twenty, Harding.” Her jaw slacked in disbelief. 

 

“But--”

 

“Elder Maxson has been the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood since he was sixteen. He has rightfully earned the respect and dedication of every scribe, knight, and lancer. Elder Maxson is the sole descendent of the founder of the Brotherhood of Steel, Roger Maxson, but he doesn’t let his relations speak for him. He is a man of action. If Elder Maxson order us to storm into hell, I’d be the one kicking the door down.” 

 

“No wonder he looks to old...” Juliana murmured half to herself. “You know, they say stress ages you. Maxson must be under a lot of stress. Oh, but  _ you _ don't look a day over twenty five, Danse.” He scoffed at her but couldn't hide the color rising to his cheeks. 

 

“That is highly inappropriate and I will not tolerate flattery.”  _ Typical Danse. _

 

“It's the truth, I'm surprised you haven't noticed the looks all the female scribes and knights give you. You're absolutely handsome in a rugged sort of way.” Juliana's voice was filled with mirth. “They absolutely love you.” She passed him with a pointless pat to his armored shoulder. 

 

**Danse**

 

“They love the idea of me.” It was her turn to scoff as she gave him a look he knew meant she wasn't done before she addressed the next Proctor. It never ceased to amaze him how she could be so convincing when she tried. Quinlan was positively buzzing by the end of the conversation.  _ Could these... symptoms I'm feeling be genuine or have I been strung along as well? _

 

“Now that that is said and done with, will you mind explaining to me why you're pouting like a puppy?” 

 

“What are you talking about? This is my resting face.” He delivered flatly but smiled inwardly at his joke. Juliana rolled her eyes. 

 

“My mother always did say that my face would stay that way if I frowned too much. I guess she was right.” His lip twitched minutely as they made their way to the bunks. “Does Maxson have a beard to make him seem older or do you think he's just lazy?” Danse peered down at her quizzically, growing weary of her apparent interest in Maxson. She clearly wasn’t asking important questions, simply ones like his age and the state of his facial hair and whether or not he was lazy and-- Danse mentally kicked himself, unsure why he was growing agitated. 

 

“I wouldn’t know.” She returned his cautious expression and studied his face intensely. It was making his stomach do flips and all he wanted to do was the flee from her.

 

“Do you keep your stubble to enhance your already breathtaking face or are you just lazy?” The question made him touch his face.  _ It needs to be trimmed. _

 

“The answer is neither.” She pouted at his non answer. Danse wasn't about to admit that his beard wasn’t at the top of his priority list or that he knew of the countless infatuations people had for him and preferred being boots on the ground to avoid it. 

 

“How old are you actually, Danse?” Juliana fixed him with that look that would destroy a weaker man as she plopped down on her assigned bed, head tilted slightly to the side. 

 

“Elder Maxson is expecting us tomorrow at 0700 hours. I think you should rest for now.” He saw her visibly deflate before laying down with her back to him in childish anger. Danse stood there for a few moments looking at her back, gathering courage. “Good night, Juliana.” He dared, calling her by her first name for the first time before taking his leave. 

 

**Juliana**

She waited until she heard his booming steps become quieter before letting out the breath she'd been holding. The Almighty, rule abiding Paladin had referred to her familiarly. _Good night, Juliana._ His voice was so soft and uncharacteristic and he never spoke like that before and her mind raced to find a reason. The only change was the coming of the Prydwen. _Good night, Juliana._ His words echoed in her mind, thick like honey in his voice that could melt steel. She thanked the poor lighting for hiding her burning face. The immature grudge she had just decided on holding disappeared faster than her stoic Paladin with a pack of Fancy Lads. _Wait a minute..._ _her_ Paladin? Danse was not hers, per say, she laid no claim on him. But he was hers in a way she couldn't wrap her head around. 

 

Even if she wanted to sleep, it would evade her due to three simple words. 

  
_ Good night, Juliana. _


	3. It sounds like a date, Strawberry Shortcake

**Arthur**

When they came before him, Arthur was surprised to find that her eyes were piercingly blue as his. The mission briefing was short and to the point, concluding without question. Without question but with Harding staring intently at him, noting his every move. 

 

Maxson turned to gaze out his window while the pair discussed things quietly. He was not eavesdropping and certainly did not grow defensive at the sound of his name on her lips when she approached him from behind. 

 

“Maxson.” He scowled at the lack of his title and decided to ignore her until she said it. With an impatient scoff, his ignorance was rewarded but not how he'd have preferred. “Oh, holy son of steel, Elder Maxson, Benevolent Dictator of the Brotherhood of Pricks, may I dare to ask you a question?” She ended with an exaggerated curtsy. 

 

“Initiate Harding,  _ I didn't see you down there, I thought you were a scribe _ . What is it you wish to know?” She pursed her lips at the slight. He watched patiently as she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and to plaster a fake smile that would put the West Coast Elders to shame. 

 

“Is it true that you're only twenty? Danse told me you were, so if you are I'll let your tantrum from yesterday go. Do you keep the straggly mess on your face to look older or are you just lazy, Elder? I'll tell you what, as an apology for our train wreck of an introduction, I'll personally spruce it up so you don't look like a grungy scavver in a fancy coat anymore.” She laid her palms on the lapels of his armored coat. Maxson blanched but refrained from telling her off at the prospect of time with her. 

 

“Tonight at 2200 hours, report to my quarters to follow through with your apology. Dismissed, Initiate.” She lingered and smiled. 

 

“It sounds like a date, Maxson.” He short circuited.  _ Why must she mock me? _

 

“What? No, I-- It's not like that.” Her eyes were no longer smiling. Perhaps he misread her? “I mean, unless you want it to be like that. That's fine, I guess. Don't take unnecessary risks at Fort Strong... be safe, I guess?”  _ Shit. I'm babbling like an idiot. She thinks I'm an absolute troglodyte now. _ Thank steel that her smile reached her eyes again. 

 

“No promises, Elder.” His stomach flipped at her departing wink. _Damn she looks good in that flightsuit._ _Wait, what, no. I should not be having these thoughts. I have things to do. Important things. More important than how skin tight her suit is or--_ He gave pause, wheels in his mind turning. Danse. _If I noticed then he definitely did._ Maxson was glad he was gripping the railing and not facing the doorway. _Danse is a hot blooded man. He's not blind. He spends more time with her than anyone else._

 

Needless to say, he got no work done while they were away. Having worked himself into a tizzy, he needed to talk to Danse. 

 

**Danse**

_ I guess I should count it a blessing that my suit is what absorbed the fallout from a suicider and not Juliana. _ They were aboard a vertibird back to the Prydwen.  _ Arthur will be pleased by the haul.  _ Unlike the day before, his charge hadn’t asked any questions about their esteemed leader. She was gazing out at the Commonwealth with a lazy grin. Neither of them spoke of his disregard for proper decor in his farewell the night before. The Paladin was both relieved and disappointed.  _ Best not to dwell on it.  _

 

Lancer-Captain Kells welcomed them back and relayed orders for Danse. He was to report to the Elders quarters to relay the success of the mission alone. Once Kells left, Danse turned to face Initiate Harding. In his suit, she barely reached his chest.  _ She's so small. It never ceases to amaze me. _ He met her worried frown with a reassuring shoulder squeeze, careful not to be too rough. 

 

“Danse, when you're released from the clutches of the beast, would you want to meet back up for lunch?”  _ This sounds like a romantic proposition. I shouldn't encourage unnecessary fraternisation, but it's Initiate Harding.  _ “Danse?” He must have been staring. 

 

“Huh, oh, yes. That would be outstanding, soldier.” 

 

“I wouldn't call it outstanding. They certainly aren't serving strawberry shortcake with whipped cream on top. Now  _ that _ would be outstanding.” She must have noticed his blank stare for she sighed and began explaining the prewar desert. 

 

“It must have been amazing. Strawberries have died out after the bombs fell. Perhaps Senior Scribe Neriah could revive them if you feel so inclined to ask her. I would love to try some.” He hardly noticed the gentle look in her eyes because he was so enraptured by the information she was sharing. She snorted at the serious look on his face. 

  
“Yeah, yeah. Now go to señor scowl before he comes charging after you.”  _ That's spanish for mister if I'm not mistaken.  _ “I'll have you know though that I found a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes at the fort. Take too long with Maxson and I can't promise you there will be any left when you get back and then our romantic lunch in the mess will be ruined.” Her flare for ‘soap opera’ dramatics surfacing. “Ruined, I tell you. Oh, Danse, whatever shall I do? You need that delicious treat to have the strength to carry on and without it--” She wilted dramatically before giggling. Once she walked ahead of him to enter the Prydwen, Danse allowed himself to smile at her eccentricities. 


	4. That would be unnecessarily cruel

**Maxson**

The troubled young man sat silently at the table at the center of his room staring at the door with his hands folded in front of his face. Excited as he was about his ‘date’ later that night, he needed to clear the air a bit. In front of him sat two shot glasses of whiskey, one for himself and the other for Danse. He wondered if Harding drank and whether she was a messy drunk. 

 

Knock, knock. Arthur tensed, waiting. 

 

“Elder Maxson, it’s Paladin Danse. You asked to see me, sir. Permission to enter?” 

 

“Granted.” Danse slowly opened the door and softly shut it behind himself. Arthur gestured for him to take a seat, he did so with a surprising amount of reluctance. Suspicious. 

 

“I apologize for the wait, Elder. I took the liberty of storing my power armor. It’s in need of major repairs.” Maxson downed his shot and with a sigh Danse did the same. 

 

“No need to apologize, Danse. Drop the formalities, we’re friends here.  I would imagine after all the bottles we’ve shared that I wouldn’t need to remind you.” Arthur leaned back and observed as his friend kept glancing at the clock in his room. “Got somewhere to be?” Danse opened his mouth to speak but Arthur stopped him. 

 

“Initiate Harding?” Danse floundered before nodding. 

 

“Yes, she wants to have lunch together and she’s bribing me with Fancy Lads if I’m late.” The older man admitted regretfully. Arthur chuckled. 

 

“She’s certainly a fiery one.” Arthur eyed his empty glass, missing the questioning stare Danse fixed him with at that. 

 

“How do you know that?” Danse asked breathlessly, pouring himself another shot. “You’ve only talked to her twice.” 

 

“Yes, but she has a mouth on her.” The younger man’s brow twitched before he smiled cockily to get Danse’s goat. He did.

“And that’ll change soon, my friend. We have an... arrangement made for tonight. She came up to me herself and called it a date.” Under the table, Danse’s hands fisted at the innuendo. He suppressed any sign of distress from his face. 

 

“That’s not a funny joke, Arthur. Juli-- Harding is under my tutelage and would never...” The two men stared at each other, both jaws clenching, daring one to back down. 

 

“I’m interested in why you picked such a fine creature, Danse. Was it out of an instinct to protect... or acquisition, I wonder.” The innuendo was not missed by Danse.

 

“Arthur, if you are implying that I chose to sponsor Initiate Harding out of physical attraction, I am highly offended by the accusation.” Arthur hated when Danse sounded like a disappointed parent, he had the sense to look guilty at what he was implying at least. Danse relented with sigh. “I won’t deny that she has-- well, that’s she’s stunning. She is prewar, and I have eyes. However, as her mentor, it is not regulation to partner with my student in that way. Still, she’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met, Arthur.” Danse admitted proudly, making Arthur’s insides writhe in a weird way so he cleared his throat in an effort to dispel it. It didn’t work. 

 

“I want the details on the mission at Fort Strong in my hands before the end of the day. Like always, this conversation never happened.”

 

“Of course, Arthur. Now, I really shouldn’t keep her waiting--”

 

“Do you mind if I join you, Paladin?” Maxson could see the desire to deny him clear as day on Danse’s face. 

 

“Of course, sir. I’m sure Initiate Harding won’t mind.” 

 

“Good. Let us depart, then.” Arthur said happily. 

 

“...yeah.” 

 

**Juliana**

_ What’s taking him so long? Are they having drinks and shooting the breeze, I swear to god. I am going to eat every single one of these snack cakes and just hand him the empty box. And when he opens it expecting cakes, there’ll be a slip of paper with ‘you took too long’ and a heart.  _

 

Danse came into view before she could follow through with her devious plan. He looked like he was in a mood.  _ Out of the tin can for once. _ She blatantly admired how the flight suit hugged him so tightly. He was a large man even out of the power armor. Leaning her chin in her hands with a sigh, she wondered if his chest was covered in body hair. 

 

“I don’t see how you don't find yourself attractive.” She blurted before realizing Maxson was behind him. Thankfully the young king was distracted by the stream of Ad Victoriums. Danse frowned harder at her sudden silence before taking a seat beside her to whisper to her so as to not have that brat Arthur overhear. 

 

“Sorry for being late. As you can see, he invited himself.” Her eyes widened at the grumpiness of his voice. Arthur pulled out a seat across from her and hailed a kitchen staffer to get 3 of whatever was being served. Danse refused to make eye contact with Maxson, choosing instead to look everywhere but. 

 

“Danse, if you were a few minutes later, I'd have eaten all the snack cakes and gifted u the empty box.” Danse peered down at her even when seated. 

 

“That would unnecessarily cruel. You said something about cruel and unusual punishment being illegal or something in your time. Why would an upstanding defender of the law, break such a law?” Danse drew pleasure at showing Arthur up and cutting him out of the conversation. Juliana rolled her eyes and snorted. 

 

“If I still enforced prewar laws and values, I would be lying dead in a ditch down by Concord.” She dared to peek over at Maxson only to find he was staring at her with his brows drawn. 

 

“You know that isn't true. That man Garvey would have taken a bullet for you if you so much as winked at him.” Danse spoke incredulously. Juliana rolled her eyes.

 

“You know you're the only one for me, Danse.” She teased and winked as his breathing hitched ever so slightly.  _ Such a sweetheart. _ He knew she was joking but it still made his heart jump despite himself. 

 

“I, um--” Danse began before catching himself and remembering their invader, casting him a quick glance. 

 

“Don't stop on my account, carry on.” Maxson drawled tightly to both Juliana and Danse with carefully steady eyes. Neither spoke. Arthur cleared his throat and broke the silence at the table. “Judging by your lack of grievous injury, I take that the task was completed smoothly, Initiate Harding.”  _ Didn't he just get a debrief from Danse? _

 

“You didn't tell him, Danse?” 

 

“Tell him what?” She rolled her eyes at his blank stare. “Oh, the mission...” The food arrived, interrupting the Paladin who was scrambling to come up with a believable alibi.

 

“The Paladin only had time to say it was a success before going on a rant about your disregard for authority and how he regrets taking you in.” Arthur quipped evenly. Danse choke on his purified water at the bull faced lie, fully prepared for Juliana to rage at him while he balked at the implications. 

 

“Jesus, Danse. Are you alright?” She asked, patting his back soothingly. After a tense silence and battle of wills with Maxson, Juliana narrowed her eyes. 

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

“H-Harding!” Danse bellowed disapprovingly, clearing his throat.

 

“Shut up, Danse. I'm defending you.” Maxson huffed at her gall and tried to scowl, but the effect was lost due to his hardly concealed amusement. At the very least, Danse was glad she hadn't believed Arthur but her rude behavior was inexcusable.

 

“Initiate Harding, may I remind you that I don't take orders from you.” She glared and began to eat the gruel. It didn't look at all appetising and tasted like chalk in her mouth. “Not to mention your downright disrespectful tone with--”

 

“Danse, it's fine. It was a lie.” Maxson admitted shamelessly. 

 

“Then what really happened?” Juliana mimicked his bold tone. 

 

“Men's stuff.” He scoffed at her perceptive eyes. “Is it really such a crime to have a few drinks with a long time friend after a successful mission? If so, I'm guilty as charged.” He downed his meal with military efficiency, watching as uncertainty flickered through her eyes. 

 

“Danse, is this true?” The weary Paladin nodded. 

  
“You’re not getting your snack cakes.” Danse began to protest but her outwardly calm exterior caused him to stop.  _ So much for not taking my orders. _ “And you,” Maxson’s brow rose and he tensed as if caught doing something wrong, “you’re going to make it up to me for not sharing your booze.” 


	5. I need you sober

**Maxson**

“You have my word. I won’t repay you tonight, though, I need you sober.” His eyes never left Danse’s as he spoke, revelling in the clenching of his jaw before winking at her. She scoffed.

 

“Of course, I’ll need my balance, afterall. Don’t want any injuries.”  _ HA! Oh, the look on his face. _ Maxson hadn’t expected her to say something so obliviously suggestive. It was the icing on the cake that he baked just for Danse, and man, was Danse eating it. He could only imagine what was running through his Paladin’s head. It was apparent that Initiate Harding hadn’t informed him in the slightest judging by the look of betrayal and disbelief. It proved that Arthur hadn’t been lying. 

 

“I have everything prepared for when you arrive. Now, there is something I’d like to speak of privately with Paladin Danse. If you’ll excuse us?” Maxson rose from his chair and gestured for a passing scribe to take their trays. Danse droned behind, silent and ruminating. 

 

“Danse?” Juliana called out before they got far. “I’ll see ya later, okay?” The man nodded absently before catching up with Maxson. 

 

**Maxson**

“Is something the matter, my friend?” He feigned innocence once they were back in his quarters. Danse was down right furious in his own muted way. The older man paced the small space while Maxson took a seat and got comfortable. 

 

“You.” Danse pointed his index finger at the offender. “What are you playing at?”  _ He sure is curious.  _ “Don't play dumb with me, Arthur. It's unbecoming.” He ran a hand through his thick hair, growing increasingly distressed by the second. His nostrils flared with each breath before growing still. “Are you going to sleep with her?” Maxson blanched, he'd just met her the other day and did some harmless flirting between his retorts and jabs.

 

“Danse--” He tried cautiously. 

 

“No, answer the question, Arthur.” Danse approached him menacingly, probably not even realizing it. Maxson seriously considered the question. 

 

“Not in the near future, but--”  _ If she wanted to...  _ Danse frowned and spoke through clenched teeth. 

 

“But that’s your end goal, isn't it? You see bedding her as a challenge-- a god damn conquest? This isn't some game, Arthur.” Danse’s voice rose in volume as he spoke, his hands fisting.  _ What the fuck, this is getting out of hand. _

 

“Calm yourself, Paladin!” Arthur boomed, filled with righteous fury at the assumption. Danse seemed to remember himself and had the sense to look mortified, nearly collapsing into the couch at he took a seat. “I understand if you are opposing our acquaintance, but get a hold of yourself, man. Initiate Harding is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Forgive me if I find her quick wit and retorts entertaining.” He pouted like a child. 

“She probably doesn't see me as a man anyway. She just sees my age. She pities me, I think.”  _ Vexing woman, flirting so freely with Danse when she has plans with me. _ The pair sat in comfortable silence. 

 

“And it's not as if I have the time to act on a fancy, I'm a busy man. I know any female in the Brotherhood would jump at the chance to become Mrs. Maxson. They're after my name, not myself. Initiate Harding doesn’t look at me fondly and fights with me at every turn. She's... different. She doesn't look at me and think ‘powerful’ or ‘Maxson’.” Arthur smiled softly with a sigh. “She looks at me and thinks ‘Arthur, uptight prick.’” Danse peered over at him as if he grew another head. “It’s refreshing.” 

 

“I'll have to keep closer attention to what she says.” Danse sighed. “If she found out about your inexperience in bed, she'd probably hold it over your head until you slept with someone.”  _ Then I'll just have to bluff it. _ He concluded decisively. 

 

“Danse, how do you... woo women?” He prompted with a gulp. The Paladin scowled and stood to leave. 

 

“No. I will not teach you how to catch a woman, especially  _ this _ woman. You're on your own, Arthur.” 

 

“And why not? It's not like you lay claim to her. You don't speak for her. What is your problem?” He rose to stand between Danse and the door. 

 

“I-- I don’t know! I don't know, alright?” The panicked look on his face surprised Maxson, causing him to let Danse past. 

 

To Arthur, it was clear they were in the same boat. He didn't know how Danse didn’t realize his possessiveness of her. It pissed him off. They weren't together, so she was unspoken for.  _ They aren't together... I can do whatever I want. She's fair game. _ A sharp bang signalled that Danse had holed himself up in his room.  _ He's preoccupied, I must find her while his back is turned. _ And with that, Maxson snuck out of his own room and past Danse’s door. He allowed himself a mental smile of triumph. After asking around for her location and moving from lead to lead and coming up empty handed, she stood in his path with a stern expression. 

 

“You're tailing me, why?” He moved to stand in his usual stance.

 

“Since when did you realize?” He bit the inside of his cheek and peered down at her. 

 

“Since I heard your loud ass steps stomping through the mess like a goddamn jackhammer. Why does it matter. You were following me, why?”  _ That was straight after I asked the first scribe. The hell is a jackhammer? _ Shifting his weight, he searched for an excuse. 

 

“To inform you of your promotion after your work at Fort Strong. Congratulations, Knight Harding.” He saluted. It wasn’t a lie, he was going to promote her eventually. 

 

“You could have just called me to your cage with a view you like to stand around in.”  _ Shit, she's right.  _ He froze. This wasn't going as planned. “Well, since you've done what you set out to do, head back to your cave with your tail between your legs like a good boy.” She reached up and ruffled his hair like she did her dog. She retracted her hand and turned to leave but he grabbed her small hand.

 

“Wait!” He said. She looked at him questioningly but didn't pull her hand away. Her eyes flicked from their hands to his face. 

 

“If you wanted to hold hands, you should have just said so.” She blurted, breaking the silence. He swiftly released her as if she was fire. Juliana rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Maxson. I don't bite... unless you want me to.” He couldn’t help the sharp inhale and heat rushing to his face. The dim lighting was in his favor as he bolstered his confidence. 

 

“You know, you're playing with fire, Knight.” He began, taking a step forward to close the distance. “You might get burned.” He leaned his head down so she could hear him whisper. She stood on her tippytoes and used his coat as leverage to whisper breathily. 

  
“What's a little pleasure without a little pain.” He could have died on his feet and he wouldn't have noticed. Distantly he could hear her say something before leaving him frozen in a utility hall. There was a familiar weight against his leg in his flight suit. 


	6. I know

**Juliana**

_ If he can't keep up with me for five minutes, he's going to die tonight.  _ She thought absentmindedly. A blush on her face when she remembered how he looked when she left him.  _ Poor thing isn’t going to survive.  _

 

**Danse**

Danse was troubled. Why did he feel so protective of her? It's different than how he feels with Haylen, that much he could tell, but different  _ how _ ? He let the question ruminate while he set to type up the mission report. It was a meditative activity and it soothed the imminent distress he was feeling. All too quickly, he finished and sent it to Elder Maxson.  _ Now what? _ He leaned back in his chair and sighed out a stretch.  _ My armor needs repairs. _ Danse let out a breath when he didn’t run into Juliana on the way or when he reached his destination. Finally, he set to work. 

 

“Did you hear? Elder Maxson was searching for Paladin Danse’s Initiate.” His ears perked at the mention of himself but kept busy. 

 

“Oh yeah? I heard they were seen in the utility hallway beside the lab. Scribe Shepard saw them kiss.” His hands faltered at that and he froze, too focused on listening. 

 

“No way... Elder Maxson?” 

 

“Yep, Elder Maxson. Apparently he started it but then she deepened it. Then the tramp had the gall to kiss and run off on the Elder.” 

 

“That bitch--” He'd heard enough. Rising sharply, he rounded on the gossiping knight and scribe. They saluted stiffly as he approached with a mean look on his face. “P-Paladin!” He rose a palm up to stop them from speaking. 

 

“How dare you be spouting such baseless accusations and obscenities. I should have you reprimanded for the unwarranted, disrespectful slurs you so freely spat. Initiate Harding is your sister as much as I am your brother, I am so disappointed in what I've heard from the two of you. You represent the Brotherhood and here you are spreading slander. How do you think the Elder would react if he heard you?” They cowered. “Where. Is. Scribe. Shepard?” 

 

“Assisting Scribe Neriah, sir.” He basically growled before storming out, his armor forgotten, Scribe and Knight in a daze. Danse skipped steps on his way up to the lab. 

 

“Scribe Neriah, where is Scribe Shephard?” He began swiftly, not bothering with pleasantries. 

 

“Observing the--”

 

“ _ Where.”  _ She frowned but nodded and pointed to the mole rat cage. There was one woman holding a clipboard, presumably taking notes. 

 

“Scribe, a word?” He managed to ask evenly.

 

“Paladin, of course.” Danse didn’t wait to head to the scene of the crime. “What’s this about, did I do something wrong?” Shepard trailed behind him. 

 

“Not even two hours ago, Elder Maxson and Initiate Harding were here, correct?”

 

“That’s right, sir. Elder Maxson and Initiate Harding were engaged in a game of cat and mouse prior to arriving here.”

 

“What do you mean?” Paladin narrowed his eyes and the Scribe mistook his scrutiny as interest. He hardly noticed the intense blush as he waited for her to elaborate. 

 

“Elder Maxson went from room to room asking for her location, but by the time he arrived, she’d already left. That went on for about twenty minutes, sir.”

 

“And then?” 

 

“She must have realized he was in pursuit of her and decided to put an end to it. They were standing about here,” the scribe moved to stand where they had, “When-- the Elder and Harding, um...”  _ I don’t have time for this. _

 

“When  _ what _ , Scribe. Spit it out.” 

 

“They kissed, sir.” Danse shut his eyes and faced away from the Scribe. His fists and jaws clenched. “Sir?”

 

“If I hear anymore of this incident from anyone, know that I am holding you personally responsible.” Was his parting threat, he couldn’t stop himself from returning to his quarters. Before entering, he cast a disdainful glare to the Elder’s door. 

 

**Juliana**

_ I haven’t seen Danse around. Perhaps he’s in his room?  _ She had a question about a certain mod she was thinking of trying. He was the best person for the job, in her opinion. She trusted his advice. The incident with Maxson was all but forgotten. 

 

“Danse, it’s me. You in there?” She said after giving the door a solid knock or two. 

 

“Skank, going after the Paladin when she has Maxson.”  _ They’re not talking about me. _

 

“I bet she slept with the Paladin for him to become her sponsor. She must be a really good lay if that’s the case.”  _ They are talking about me. _ She didn’t care if they badmouthed her, but if anyone badmouthed her friends...

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I worked hard and my skills made him sponsor me. Danse isn’t such a lowlife to accept a bribe, let alone one of that nature. Danse is the most upright, moral man I have met in a long time. Don’t you dare speak poorly of such a kind soul.”

 

“The slut has a mouth on her--” The insolent knight couldn’t finish the sentence because Juliana’s fist cut him off. “You- You bitch!” Lunging, he slammed her down onto the ground and rained fists down on her. Undeterred by the disadvantage, she took the liberty of acquainting her fist with his crotch. Juliana took the opportunity to flip their positions, wasting no time in breaking his nose and busting his lip before she was lifted off of the downed offender.

 

“Fuck! Let me down, I’m not done with him!” She struggled against the tight hold she was in, kicking and squirming to get free. 

 

“Harding, stop it.” A familiar, masculine voice warned. 

  
“D-Danse, he--” She tried, still struggling out of his vice grip. 

  
“I know.” 


	7. Are you refusing a direct order

**Danse**

He sat, sulking at his desk, lost in thought. He still had no idea why he was so upset about it, when there was a familiar voice at his door. Danse rose to let her in but for some reason he hesitated in opening the door, simply letting his hand rest on the doorknob. He heard her raise her voice and flinched at the expletives that he could hear. He did, however, catch how she was defending his honor before there was a snarl and a loud bang. Immediately, he flung the door open to see Harding on the floor with someone on top of her. He was stunned and held back a grimace as she laid a haymaker on his jewels. Once the tables were turned and he heard the sickening crack of a broken nose, he jumped in to interfere. The petite little flame elbowed him in the ribs but he held firm until he heard a door slam. 

 

“What is going on!?” Maxson yelled, having left his terminal to check what the commotion was. Danse subconsciously pushed Juliana behind him to put himself between the two after setting her down. The losing party was slowly but surely rising up, blood dripping freely from his nose. Danse puffed out his chest in some sort of masculine challenge of authority. 

 

“As you can see, Elder. This knight instigated Initiate Harding into attacking and bears the injuries of said action. This is what happens when you aren’t discreet.” Danse spoke lowly, his voice a deeper rumble than usual. The Elder simply rose a brow. 

 

“I have done nothing to ordain this scuffle.” 

 

“So you weren't in the utility hallway beside the lab with Initiate Harding?” Danse interrupted. Elder Maxson took a slow breath before choosing his words carefully. 

 

“I was.” Danse heard a sound of irritation from behind him and clenched his jaw at her gentle hand being laid on his arm. 

 

“Danse--” Harding began.

 

“ _ Paladin  _ Danse.” He corrected, attempting to distance himself. 

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Maxson and I were just talking, what is this all about?” 

 

“Everyone on board are saying you were seen... kissing. It's the hottest topic.” Danse sighed. 

 

“Are you serious? I'm being called gendered slurs because  _ someone _ thought we were kissing? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

 

“Harding--”

 

“Shut up, Danse.” She blurted.  _ Damn, she's not going to take no for an answer. _ “Maxson chased me around the Prydwen to tell me of how he's promoting me to Knight. You're telling me that rumors are being spread that I slept my way here because of that?” Danse floundered before looking to Maxson. “Fuck, Danse, I thought the Brotherhood was better than this. I want to go home.” She stormed off in the direction of her bunk. Danse raked an aggravated hand through his hair before setting off after her. 

 

“Scribe, take this Knight to Cade.” Maxson sighed. 

 

**Juliana**

_ I can't believe him. Believing I'd kiss Maxson after just meeting him, he's insane. Stupid Danse, stupid dense Danse.  _ Juliana marched through the Prydwen on a mission, no one dared to stop her but she could hear spiteful things being whispered. 

 

“If you're going to talk shit about me, then say it to my goddamn face, cowards! One v. One me, assholes. I will destroy you!” She boasted, no one taking her challenge. 

 

“Harding--”  _ That's Danse. _

 

“Fuck off, Paladin.” She shrugged his hand away from her shoulder with a growl, spitting his title at him, and continued on her way. Throwing herself onto her bed and burying her face in the lumpy pillow, she felt tears coming. Hating crying and feeling it a sign of vulnerability, she fought it. She could sense Danse sitting on the bed beside hers. “Danse?” 

 

“Yes, soldier?” He whispered, his voice that deep timbre. 

 

“I don’t like it here. I want to go home.” Her voice sounded weak, even to herself. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“You said the Brotherhood were respectable and took care of their own.” He could tell she wasn't finished speaking so he remained silent. “Goodneighbor is better than here.” Danse frowned at that. “At least there no one cares what you do and the only gossip is where Hancock gets his chems.” She sat up on her elbows to look at him, scowling when spotting his disgusted look on his face. “If you're going to be a dick, leave me alone.” 

 

“I didn't say anything.” Juliana snorted. 

 

“Your thoughts are easy to decipher whenever you look like that. It's always ‘chem-addled abomination’ whenever I talk about Hancock, and ‘a den of murderers, thieves, and chem addicts’ when I talk about Goodneighbor. I bet the fact I prefer it over this drives you mad.” 

 

“I'll admit to not approving of your circle of friends. I won't hide my distaste for that place, either.” Her cheek was beginning to bloom a nice color from the fight. “Let's get you to the medbay.” He stood and tried to coax her, she just flipped to lay on her back and crossed her arms. “Seriously?” 

 

“It's just a black eye, calm down.” 

  
“Either way, it still needs to be treated, Harding.” She stared up at him indignantly. “That's an order, knight.” Harding smirked with a snort. Danse rose a questioning brow.  _ He's so adorable, big, lovable oaf.  _ “Are you refusing a direct order?” She smiled and nodded, wondering what he was going to do about it. 


	8. Cherub

**Danse**

_ What a troublesome woman. What am I going to do with you?  _ Danse thought as he quickly swooped down to scoop her up from the bed. Her vain sounds of protest amused him. With his arms under her knees and against her back, he began his journey to the medbay. 

 

“Jesus, Danse, don't drop me!” She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck before devolving into a fit of giggles. She felt so light in his arms, fragile in a weird way. His cheeks flushed at her closeness and even more so when she held on tightly around his neck. Danse could smell the hubflower, carrot blossom concoction she whipped up to use as shampoo.  _ She must have brought it with her _ . 

 

“If you stop struggling, then you won't be dropped.” 

 

“There's going to be more rumors...” Juliana murmured softly when she saw the way people were watching them. His grip tightened slightly. 

 

“Then let them talk. We're going to be going to Sanctuary soon anyway.” 

 

“Are you serious? We can do that?” The excitement and hope in her voice was heartwarming if not sad. It made his chest feel funny. 

 

“Well, I still need to ask for permission from the Elder, but--” Without warning, she placed a kiss directly to his cheek. He nearly dropped her, but quickly recovered. He tried to hide his blush with a disapproving glare. “That was highly inappropriate.” She smiled up at him and he left it at that. 

 

**Maxson**

“Paladin, what on earth are you doing!?” Maxson exclaimed, hating that the other man had his hands on Harding. Danse promptly set her down and swallowed hard. 

 

“ _ Knight  _ Harding refused an order to see herself to the infirmary, sir.” He explained, gesturing to the doorway. Maxson had just finished scolding the gossiper Juliana fought. He watched as Danse ushered her into the medbay. “There is something I’d like to discuss with you, Elder.”  _ Oh? Like how you were groping-- _

 

“Of course, Paladin.” He said instead, shifting on his feet. 

 

“I believe it is in Knight Harding’s best interest to be stationed elsewhere.” 

 

“Other than the Prydwen?” Maxson drawled tightly. 

 

“Precisely, sir. Knight Harding made it very clear that she doesn't like it here, despite my efforts to persuade her. Harding would like the liberty of being stationed on her homestead in Sanctuary.”  _ That decrepit ghost town? _

 

“I am not one to indulge such a freedom. It will have to be at a cost, say, returning to the Prydwen for updates once every week and checking in with the Scribe Haylen at the Police station every other day.”  _ It's a sound offer. _

 

“Prydwen every two weeks, Haylen every Friday. Knight Harding wouldn’t be happy with me if I didn't negotiate in her favor.” Maxson’s stomach clenched at the thought of not getting to see her as often after having just met her. He pouted petulantly.

 

“You will still be completing Brotherhood missions?” 

 

“Yes, sir. We will get them from Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys.” 

 

“Excellent. You are free to leave in three days.” He straightened it back. “Is that all, Paladin?” Maxson asked. 

 

“Affirmative, sir.” 

 

“Ad Victorium, Paladin.” 

 

“Ad Victorium, Elder.” 

 

**Juliana**

“What was that about?” She asked while Cade was busy nursing her bruising eye and cut lip. Her eyes followed Danse as he meandered his way into the space. He seemed entirely too big to be in there. He crossed his arms and ran his thumb over his bottom lip, in thought.  _ Whoever he lets kiss him is a lucky one indeed. _

 

“We are free to leave in three days time.” 

 

“That's great, Danse--” 

 

“Knight, stop moving.” Cade warned. 

 

“But...” Her bright smile wavered. 

 

“But?” 

 

“We have to report to the Prydwen once every two weeks and to Haylen for missions every Friday.”  _ Oh.  _

 

“That's fair.” She nodded. 

 

“Knight.” Cade sighed. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” She stopped fidgeting but continued to watch Danse slowly pace. He had a slight wrinkle in his brow and was still running his thumb along his lower lip.  _ I wonder what he's thinking about.  _ She loved the way his brown mop looked and was glad she threw the damn hood into their campfire one night. He'd been upset but it was well worth it. Since then, he hadn’t gotten a replacement.  _ Orange is not his color, but hell if his ass doesn’t look amazing. Maxson’s suit is black. That probably looks a lot better.  _

 

“You're all done. I would avoid hand to hand combat with your fellow Knights.” Cade advised, walking to go sip his coffee, picking up a clipboard. 

 

“Hey, Knight-Captain Cade, you've seen Elder Maxson naked, right?” The man choked on his drink. Danse simply scowled harder and harder when he turned to see she was staring straight at him. 

 

“I-- Knight--”

 

“Juliana, while I'm glad you utilized the correct ways to address your superiors, that was highly inappropriate and I will not hear such nonsense again. Is that clear?” Danse interrupted, saving the sputtering Knight-Captain. 

 

“You called me Juliana, Danse.” She teased, watching as a plethora of emotions crossed his face as it grew red. 

 

“I-- It merely slipped out.” She rose from her seat at the edge of the gurney. He narrowed his eyes at her approach with a sense of foreboding.  _ Absolute sweetheart, too pure hearted for this world.  _ “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

  
“You know, I think I like the sound of my name on your lips.” She held in an outright laughing fit at his small gasp as if she insulted him. Before he could pull himself together, she bid them both farewell.  _ What an absolute cherub. It's like he's never flirted before and he's got at least five years on me.  _


	9. I feel like an adulterer

**Maxson**

The young Elder was antsy as Lancer-Captain Kells gave his report on the status of the Prydwen and Lancers. He was jittery when he stalked his way through his own airship to Quinlan’s office. The Proctor was consumed by some piece of tech in the corner of the small space. Maxson took it upon himself to greet the Proctor’s cat, Emmette. The tomcat nuzzled his hand affectionately. After coming to the realization that Quinlan wouldn't be noticing his presence on his own, he cleared his throat. The scrawny intellectual nearly jumped out of his skin. 

 

“Elder!” He said as he fumbled with the stack of documents he was holding. “What brings you here?”  _ Oh, just looking to research prewar courting rituals in case they've changed in the last two hundred or so years. _

 

“Nothing in particular, Proctor.” 

 

“I... I see. Well, I must get back to work. If you need anything, Elder, don't hesitate to ask.” 

 

“Actually, I do require some assistance on a rather...  _ personal _ problem.” Quinlan was positively buzzing with curiosity. “I am in need of information on courting habits two hundred years ago.” 

 

“I believe I am in possession of one or two holotapes on the subject. Would you like to--” 

 

“Yes! Yes, I must study them on my own.” Quinlan rummaged through his filing cabinets, pulling out four worn tapes. He handed them to Maxson’s greedy mitts. “Thank you, Proctor. Do not tell anyone of my personal interest, if you will.” 

 

“Elder, am I correct to assume this is in some way related to the Paladin’s protégé?” Maxson paused in the doorway. 

 

“You are correct.” 

 

“Then am I also to believe you are hoping to woo her, if you are so inclined. Perhaps leading to marriage, Elder?” Maxson took a slow and deep breath before responding.

 

“I don’t know.” He pocketed the tapes and made for his room. His terminal could play them. Glancing to his alarm clock, he checked the time.  _ Six more hours to go.  _

 

**Six hours later**

 

He sat in his room with Diamond City Radio playing softly in the background. The clock read 2200 hours. Maxson took a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves. He knew it wasn't actually a date, but hell if it didn't feel like it. They were going to be in his room, alone.  _ That counts as a date, right?  _

 

Knock knock. 

 

“It’s Harding, can I come in?” 

 

“Granted-- I mean, yes.”  _ Fucking fool _ . He scolded himself, running a hand down his face. She chuckled as she entered. His eyes followed her as she looked around his room for the first time.  _ I should have cleaned up a little.  _ “I apologize for the mess--”

 

“What mess? Your place is cleaner than Danse’s.” He tightened his jaw at the mention. 

“Well sorry to disappoint. I bet you love how his room is littered with empty bottles. I only have full ones.” He huffed pettily. She laughed through her nose before hopping up to sit on his table. “Were you never taught that tables are not for sitting?” 

 

“Were you never taught how to treat a lady?” Maxson didn't bother responding.  _ That's probably already evident.  _ She slid off the table and clapped her hands together. “Let's get started, shall we?” 

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your busy schedule.” He deadpanned. 

 

“Oh shut up, you big baby. Tell me where my weapons are and have a seat.” He gulped.  _ That isn't at all comforting. What a great way to inspire trust.  _

 

“The drawer.” He smirked at her shapely behind as she bent to retrieve the rag, soap, purified water, and straight razor. She pushed lightly on his chest to get him to sit. “You're not going to take this as an opportunity to slit my throat, right?” 

 

“Don't give me any ideas, Maxy.” 

 

“Maxy?” Her hands were busy building up a lather to use as shaving cream. He watched her anxiously. 

 

“Yeah, y’know, Maxy, Maxson. A nickname.” He gave her a genuine smile at the childish notion. “What?” She pursed her lips and pouted. 

 

“Or, y’know, you could just call me Arthur.” He smirked wryly, earning a light smack to the shoulder. 

 

“Jacket.” She blurted, gesturing to his battle coat with her elbow. 

 

“What?”  _ I don't understand-- _

 

“Jacket, take it off or I'll get it dirty.” He mouthed a little ‘oh’ and did as he was told. 

 

“Good. Now lean back and relax.” His hands gripped the chair tightly. 

 

“I hope you've done this before, Harding.” He murmured with his anxiety palpable in every word. 

 

“Oh please. I thought we were on a first name basis already. Call me Juliana or any derivative of it.”  _ What a pretty name.  _ “Have you ever shaved this thing?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, the beard? No, not really.” He watched as she began to lather his face. 

 

“You have the beard of a forty year old lumberjack and you’re telling me you’ve never shaved it.” The lathered soap was warm against his skin as she worked it through the hair. “You expect me to believe that.” Maxson just shrugged. “Even my husband doesn’t--” Her unfinished sentence lingered uneasily in the air.  _ Well, this is supremely uncomfortable now. Danse didn’t mention she was married. Jeez, I feel like an adulterer now. _ “Well, that isn’t important. Just know that I am familiar with a straight razor.” Her typical snark was absent.  _ Should I say something or??? _

 

“Your husband, is he...?” He gestured emphatically in no particular pattern, not feeling it right to ask if he was dead. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Oh.” She stared down at the straight razor in her hand, finding it fascinating. “I didn’t know, I’m--”  _ Sorry. _

  
“Don’t. Forget I said anything.”  _ Ah, shit, this is awkward. _ Neither of them spoke as she began to whittle away at his manlyhood. 


	10. Lady Killer Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God bless this little niche. I love this ship. I love Danse x fss as well. I like them equally. My ss is a snarky lil shit, aint she? Lol

**Danse**

The sole Paladin laid in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He couldn’t sleep, not with knowing Juliana was alone with his... rival? He didn’t know. The whole situation was beyond him. All he knew was that she was under his command and that she happened to be very, very attractive.  _ I have standards, damn it. _ He tried to reason, but, shit, she was exceeding all but one of his standards. She was lacking in the ‘devotion to the Brotherhood’ department. Part of him wondered why she even stuck around.  _ She’s such a loose cannon, she’s almost a raider but with better standards _ . Danse shifted to lay on his side.

 

_ Why do I feel so uneasy? We’ll be leaving in three days. It’ll probably take a day or two for us to travel there by foot, but perhaps an hour or two by vertibird. Is that a misuse of resources if we use one? I sure hope not. We’ll be being dropped off at a mission directive, technically. It should be fine.  _ Should _ be. What if it’s not? What if Arthur decides to be an entire ass and make us trek halfway across the Commonwealth because he’s bitter. Is he bitter? Bitter that I’m going with her? That I’m going to be with her? He has no right to her personal business. I’m... she said I’m a friend. That means it’s alright for me to accompany her, right? I won’t be intruding? What if I’m overstepping my bounds?  _ Ah, there he was, a grown man, fretting like a school kid. 

 

**Juliana**

“There you go, all done.”  _ He actually looks his supposed age now.  _

 

“Mmn.” He moaned.  _ Must have gotten really comfortable.  _ Maxson had his eyes closed and looked peaceful. He purred when she ran her hand through his hair. 

 

“Care for a trim, too?” He peeked an eye open and nodded slightly.  _ Like a big kitten _ . 

 

“Not too short.” He mumbled, getting comfortable again. 

 

“Where are your scissors?” He pouted and furrowed his brow as he stood and opened a drawer to hand her the pair, not speaking a word. When he sat again he sighed contently. “You like having your hair played with, huh? Never would have pinned you as a person who likes that.” 

 

“Who doesn't?’ He rumbled quietly.  _ He certainly looks at peace. No sign of a scowl whatsoever. He looks kind of charming like this.  _

 

“Back in my day, you'd be a regular heartbreaker.” She sighed, getting to work on his head. Juliana had stepped around his chair to stand behind him. 

 

“Aren’t I already?” He smirked. She scoffed at his cheekiness. 

 

“Definitely, Lady Killer Arthur. Where, oh where, is your Guinevere? Shacking up with Lancelot?” 

 

“Perhaps.” He snorted rather rudely. “But, I don't know. Are you sleeping with the Paladin?” He whispered, looking up at her through his lashes.  _ Oh.  _ Oh.

 

“What?” She inquired uncertainly. He didn’t bother responding, but he did shrug noncommittally after a few pregnant seconds. “You're an unusual one, I'll give you that.”

 

“Likewise.” He stared at her again, having to tilt his head back at a funny angle to do so. 

 

“Okay, Bromeo. I can't cut your hair if you sit like that.” She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. He winked, catching her off guard, but returned to a more suitable position.  _ Thank goodness he stopped staring into my goddamn soul, the heathen. _ She was red as a ripe tato. 

 

**Maxson**

Maybe it was the inadvertently sensual facial hair trim that made him so relaxed, or it was just the long forgotten feel of physical contact that wasn’t just a brushing of hands as a report was given, but he wanted to curl up in bed with his head on her lap so she could run her fingers through his hair again. The feeling had been divine. All too soon, she finished. 

 

**Juliana**

 

“All done. I only took a few centimeters off the top.” She sighed contently, admiring her work. “Arthur?” She inquired uncertainly when he didn't respond, moving to stand between his parted legs.  _ He looks so serene.  _ Maxson was breathing softly through his inperceivably parted lips. How he could fall asleep in a chair was strange to her. Juliana took this as an opportunity to properly admire his facial structure. She liked what she saw, but what set her off was how young he looked.  _ God, I'm a dirty old woman. Looking at him like this is wrong, I should-- I should stop-- _ He sniffed in his sleep, murmuring nonsensically under his breath. She smirked before gently shaking his shoulder. Her eyes widened at the feel of the solid muscle she felt beneath his jumpsuit. He startled awake, making her flinch. 

 

“What time is it?” He asked quietly, still have asleep  

 

“I don’t know, late. You should get to bed.” She blurted, making to get away. He caught her hand with a frown, stopping her escape. He pulled it up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.  _ Oh. _ His lips were a bit chapped but they were still soft. When he finished, he absentmindedly ran his thumb along her hand. She cleared her throat. “The beard needs to be maintained every two weeks. I have to report to the Prydwen once every two weeks.” He just stared blankly up at her,  _ clearly  _ not catching on. “I'll keep it in check during my visits.” Maxson nodded, shutting his eyes but not letting go of her hand. “When do you usually sleep?” He gave her a shrug. “You should take better care of yourself.” No response. “Come on, big guy. Let's get you to bed.” A groan. “Oh shut up, your bed is, like, three feet away.” Juliana tugged on his hand and tried to leverage her weight to get him up. It didn’t work. It backfired. He gave her a tug and she fell into him, getting a face full of chest. His free arm moved to hug her to him. 

 

“Smell good.” He mumbled into her hair. His other arm released her hand and pulled her up to properly sit in his lap before wrapping around her middle.  _ Am I just a fucking ragdoll to these men? Why the hell is he so strong? _ Her attempts to wriggle out of his grip were futile. 

  
“Hey, I said it's time to get to bed. That means going to your bed to sleep, not sleep in the cha--” He growled before responding by lifting her when he rose and laying them both down on his bed.  _ At least he's in bed, I guess? _ When she tried to get up and leave, he whined and pulled her down to spoon. With his arm wrapped around her and their legs intertwined, there was no escaping. She resigned herself to sleeping as well.  _ I'll yell at him in the morning.  _


	11. Something is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor manbear...

**Maxson**

He awoke to a face full of sweet smelling hair, feeling more well slept than he had in years, wondering what the hell happened after she cut his hair. Tentatively, he opened his eyes and immediately froze.  _ She's-- we're-- in my bed!? I'm-- _ Maxson craned his neck to check they were clothed.  _ We're dressed.  _ He let out a throaty groan.  _ This can't be happening. I-- what time is it? _ The alarm clock read 0600 hours. His typical wake up time, he hadn’t had the mind to set the alarm last night. Arthur tried to extricate himself without waking her. He had to go really slowly to do so. 

 

By 0620 hours, he was out of bed, looking over her. She laid with her back to him, facing the wall. Her bun had gotten loose at the back of her head. A few stray strands of brown laid against the pillow.  _ How did this happen? _ The flustered young man pinched his nose as he tried to remember.  _ She fixed my beard and I dozed off. She cut my hair and I dozed off again. Then..!?  _ He cursed under his breath at his failing memory. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember how they made it to the bed. Both ecstatic and embarrassed, he huffed impatiently to himself. She'd somehow bested him, but he couldn’t figure out how.  _ Might as well complete the work I put off last night until she wakes up.  _

 

**Danse**

As usual, Danse awoke at 0600 sharp and began his morning routine. He hadn’t been able to sleep well the night before. Well, worse than usual. He completed his morning workout and dressed for the day before going to eat at the mess. Danse stared blankly at the Elders quarters for a hot second before continuing on his way.  _ I bet Juliana is still asleep.  _ She wasn't in the mess hall when he arrived.  _ Very well, let her sleep in. I have to finish my repairs before we head off for Sanctuary.  _

 

**Juliana**

“You're awake.” She heard a now familiar rumble say along with increasingly annoying taps. Rubbing her eyes with a groan, she stretched and flipped to have her back to the wall. Her eyes shut again on their own volition. “Should it worry me how easily you can sleep in another's bed?” She pouted and cracked an eye open. 

 

“Shut up, it's your fault, anyway.” She grumbled sleepily. He sighed and stopped his typing at his terminal. 

 

“How so? I don't remember much of last night.”  _ Oh? This could make for some prime teasing time. _

 

“How could you forget how you picked me up and held me in an amorous embrace on your lap? It was quite the thank you when you bridal carried me to your bed and wrapped me up in those big burly arms of yours.” She wasn’t lying, but her wording made it seem naughty. Juliana watched him tense with a tentative blush rising to his face and coloring his ears. 

 

“Knight, this line of lies you are spouting is incorrigible and I suggest you desist.”  _ Back into the ol’ schtick? _ Allowing herself more time than necessary to rise from the bed, she stifled a yawn. 

 

“But I'm not lying, Arthur. You really did cause this. I wanted to sleep in my own bed but you wouldn’t let me go. You had an iron grip on me.” He finally turned his attention to her. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. “Look, I get it if you're a little touch starved, okay? It's no biggie, really. Just... give a girl a fair warning beforehand.” She sighed. 

 

“I am... I'm sorry.” He said. Her raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes with head slightly turned caused him to continue. “I'm sorry if my unconscious actions burdened or offended you in any way. I will make certain that it will never happen again.” _So sincere, how cute._ _Time to push his buttons._

 

“And if I wanted it to happen again?” She smirked devilishly. 

 

“Then-- Then you should inform me of your consent beforehand.” Juliana gave him a prewar salute with a wink. “Is-- was that a prewar salute?” He questioned curiously. 

 

“Yes, Elder.” Juliana murmured softly. “I know of its current irrelevance. I simply meant it as an ‘aye, aye, sir.’” He nodded and began getting back to work. 

 

“You should get going before anyone spreads more rumors. You wouldn’t want Paladin Danse to catch wind of such a scandal.” Maxson mumbled with his voice tight, fingers idling over the keys. It was as if a fog had descended on his mood.  _ Something is wrong.  _ She bit her tongue and promptly made herself scarce.  _ One second he's sweet and friendly, and the next he's a mercurial ass. I don't get him.  _

 

When she saw that the mess was missing a certain Paladin, Juliana figured the only other place he'd be is in Ingram’s workshop. She was right. He knelt down to adjust his right leg actuator and his uniform was rolled down to the waist. His back and arm muscles flexed sinfully in his undershirt. He'd somehow managed to get grease on his shoulder and neck. She couldn't tell how grease covered his chest was but her guess was that it was grease and sweat stained. Finally deciding she'd gotten her daily dose of eye candy, Juliana swayed her hips as she sauntered over to him. She knew full well that he was watching her approach from the reflective surface of his leg plating. His eyes were practically glued to her and she smiled slyly as she watched him gulp. 

 

“Well lookie here, resident stud hard at work. You're making the scribes swoon.” 

 

“Knight.” He greeted. 

 

“My Paladin.” She playfully returned, giving him an exaggerated curtsy which earned her a raised brow. She scoffed. “That was a curtsy. Pre-Prewar women used to do it.” She herself witnessed her mother and great aunts do so in her early childhood. He judged her for a moment before getting back to work, clearly unamused. 

 

“How was your late night date with the Elder?” He asked stiffly, working at a troublesome gear. 

 

“It was fine, I ended up doing more than we originally agreed upon, but he was okay with it.” He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared but he quickly willed himself to calm.  _ What was that? _

 

“Knight, may I have a word with you? Privately.” He whispered through clenched teeth. Not even waiting for her to respond, he stood up and wiped as much grime he as he could from his hands. She watched in silence as he ordered for a scribe to clean up his mess, which shocked her. The meticulous man always cleaned up after himself.  _ Something must be wrong. _ He didn't even look at her as he stormed out of the space, knowing full well that she would follow anyway. She did. 


	12. She's mad. Rightfully so.

**Danse**

“What's this about, Danse?” He heard her concerned tone and shook his head absently. He'd taken them to his quarters but he didn’t know how to organize his racing thoughts. She'd taken the liberty of sitting on his bed while he paced furiously like a chem-addict between fixes. Eventually, he gave up on trying to be eloquent. 

 

“Last night, you went to  _ his _ room?” 

 

“Jesus-- yes, Danse, hop off it.” He bit back a bitter reiteration of her colloquialism. Instead, he snorted ruefully. 

 

“Did you sleep with him?” Carefully, he watched her. She went from stunned to confused to wary. 

 

“I mean-- yes, technically, but--” 

 

“No. No, there is no ‘technically’. Did you. Have sex. With Elder Maxson?” He hurriedly cut her off, using excessive hand waving. Danse watched as her cheeks went red and she sputtered. “Did you.  _ Fuck _ him?” Danse rarely cursed. 

 

“No. No, Danse. I-- I can't believe you would think that of me. Do you really think I would sleep with someone I just met?” It was his turn to flounder and grasp for words like a fish out of water. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

 

_ This is so unlike me. What is this woman doing to my life?  _

 

“Why do you even care who I sleep with?” She wondered angrily. He groaned. 

 

“Because I  _ do _ care. I'm your sponsor and if anything happens to you, it'll be my responsibility.” He revealed before tacking on the professionalism. It wasn’t the right call. 

 

“So you just want to cover your own ass, okay. That's fine. I just want you to go fuck yourself. I'll be leaving now.” She blurted spitefully to cover her hurt, basically bolting for the door. On impulse, he grabbed her arm to stop her escape. She spun herself around to sneer up at him, red in the face.  _ She's mad. Rightfully so.  _ Instantly, he released her and took a step back with his palms up. He flinched at the slamming of his door.  _ I should give her some space.  _

 

**Maxson**

He didn't expect a loud bang and then stomping down the ladder to his observation room and turned to look at the reason. The reason was a clearly distraught Knight.  _ What happened!?  _ Without thinking he called out to her. She hesitated but continued out to the vertibird loading bay.  _ Ah shit.  _ He thought as he took chase. For all he knew she was taking a vertibird down to the airport so she could disappear. Bursting through the bolt lock and into the frigid wind of the early February, he squinted against the strong winds since they were so far up. She was leaning against a railing with her head down. Carefully so as to not startle her, he made his steps audible as he approached. 

 

“Go away. I came out here to be alone.” He heard her rasp.  _ Not gonna happen.  _ “I don't want your pity.” 

 

“I don't know what you're upset about, but I came out to enjoy the refreshing breeze.” She snorted at the obvious lie. “Let me tell you, this is way more  _ refreshing  _ than the Capitol Wastes.” She chuckled at that. Maxson smiled, glad he could make her laugh. “The air is certainly crisp out here.” 

 

“That's one word for it.” She sighed shakily as she shivered and sniffled. He hazarded a look at her.  _ Stupid woman isn't wearing anything warm.  _ He stifled a sigh and shrugged off his coat, laying it over her shoulders. He felt the chill immediately but fought the shiver. They stood in silence for a moment before she whispered. “Thanks.” He could hardly hear it but by the way she tugged out further around herself, he knew she was grateful. 

 

“I don't know about you, but it's cold as hell out here.” Maxson cleared his throat. She lifted her head and regarded him plainly. 

 

“I don't know, I've heard hell is pretty warm.” She deadpanned convincingly before breaking out in a wide smile. He felt relieved that her distress had dissipated thanks to his terrible humor. He patted her back lightly.

 

“I think it's about time we head back inside.” She pouted playfully at that before smirking. 

 

“But it's so  _ refreshing  _ out here.” He huffed. 

 

“Okay, then can we make a hasty retreat before my nuts retract any further? I'd like very much to be able to have children in the future.” She let her jaw drop before bursting out in loud, gasping laughs. She nearly keeled over but he held her by the shoulders.

 

“You-- You-- oh my god.” She gasped between laughs as she let him shuffle them both back inside.  “You wouldn't want to be Max _ son _ -less.” He rolled his eyes with a blush that blended in with his already red cheeks from the cold. “Elder Maxson wants a Max _ son _ .” She blurted before bursting back into laughter. He was thoroughly embarrassed, but was glad she felt better-- even at his expense. Maxson could feel the stares as he ushered them both into his observation deck, guiding her to take a seat on a couch. She was still dying from his comment. 

 

“It wasn't even that funny.” He found himself whining. “It's a very real danger.” She stared at him questioningly. 

 

“You're twenty! You don’t have to worry about that stuff yet.” She tried to catch her breath.  _ If only that were true. _

 

“You'd be surprised at the pressure I'm under to produce an heir.” He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, leaning back into the couch opposite her.  _ Why am I telling her this? _

 

“Are you serious? You're serious aren't you?” She inquired firmly, all laughter ceasing. He nodded solemnly. “Ah, shit. That's... that's gotta be tough.” Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, both lost in thought. “I don't get it. Everyone in the Brotherhood wants you, why haven't you got it over with yet? You have a wide selection available to you.” He tightened his jaw and didn't break eye contact as he stood and plopped down next to her. The subject was personal and he didn't want anyone to overhear. 

 

“Can I tell you the truth?” He asked timidly. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” She said earnestly, turning to face him.  _ She looks good in my coat. _ Maxson cleared his throat, chewing his cheek.

 

“Nevermind, forget about it.” He shook his head slightly. He smirked at her pursed lips, her disappointment written all over her face. “You're free to stay here if you want. I won’t stop you. Whatever had you so upset earlier, whatever it was, don't worry about it.” Maxson rose from the couch but paused when a softer hand grasped his own. 

 

“Your coat.” She looked up at him and he struggled to breathe comfortably. 

  
“Keep it for now. It sort of suits you. You should ask Proctor Teagan and Proctor Ingram to make one of your own.”  _ I really like my coat on her. I think I'd like  _ just _ my coat on her. _ Quickly, to hide his growing erection, he went to stand in his usual spot to gaze out on the Commonwealth.  _ Think of Scribe Rothchild in a dress. A short dress. Good, good. _ The thought was disturbing enough to will his hard on away. He gave a sigh of relief. 


	13. I am a Maxson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip the elephant called Danse and talk about Arthur’s holier than thou justification for being special. Just-- he would totally say that, am I right? Alright, enough goobing, enjoy.

**Danse**

_ Where'd she run off to? I have to apologize. _ The hulking man thought guiltily. She wasn't anywhere he looked. After her abrupt exit, he had the time to settle down and collect his thoughts. A bitter taste was in his mouth when he checked his last option only to find her there. In the Elders battle coat no less. He ground his jaw as she looked up and seemed to wither under his gaze. She pulled the battle coat further around herself as if to hide in it.

 

“Elder Maxson, sir.” The Paladin prompted, drawing the young Elders attention. 

 

“Paladin. Is there a problem?” 

 

“None at all, sir. I was just hoping to have a word with Knight Harding.” Danse watched as Maxson’s eyes glanced behind him and furrowed his brows in understanding before looking back at him. The Paladin watched as the younger man puffed out his chest in a manly display of power. 

 

“I see no reason as to why you can't have asked her yourself, Paladin. She is under  _ your _ sponsorship, after all. Unless, of course, something is the matter.” Maxson drawled. Danse knew he was trying to get a rise out of him. 

 

“I assure you, Elder, that nothing is wrong. I simply saw fit to address you, seeing as to how she shouldn't even be here.” Danse couldn't quite mask his irritation. “Elder.” He added as an afterthought. 

 

“Paladin, it’s not as if this room is off limits. Plus, I invited her to stay. She was quite distraught when I first saw her. Do you know anything about that?” Danse rarely gave unclear answers.

 

“I may, but you probably know more about it than  _ me. _ ” He curveballed, resisting the urge to cross his arms. Maxson looked confused for hardly a second before smirking ever so slightly.  _ That smirk of his is really starting to piss me off. _

 

“You're right, Danse, but you have eyes. Don't you?” He whispered, rubbing his chin and thus drawing attention to his beard. He watched as Danse narrowed his eyes and worked his jaw in slowly dawning realization. 

 

“You've trimmed your beard, sir. It looks great, sir.”  _ I hope he realizes that I hope he eats something his stomach disagrees with.  _

 

“Yes. It does look great. She did an outstanding job, Knight Harding. She knows her way around a razor and scissors. She trimmed my hair as well. She didn't have to, but she did.”  _ They're screwing with me. They've  _ been _ screwing with me. This entire time. The both of them.  _

 

“I suppose so, sir. May I be permitted to leave? I find that I no longer have a need to speak with Knight Harding right at this moment.” He wanted to smack the triumphant smirk off of his friend's face, but he knew better. He was better than that. That didn't mean he didn't want to. Oh, how he wanted to. Especially after so thoroughly embarrassing him. He'd made a proper fool of himself. 

 

“Of course, Paladin.” He purred evilly.  _ Bastard _ . He glared at him as he turned around and paused briefly in front of Knight Harding, only continuing when she looked up. His chest hurt, so he decided to head to Cade in case something was wrong.  _ I don't want to look at her. _

 

**Juliana**

Stunned. Stunned was the word she would use to describe how she felt at Danse’s parting expression. He looked properly upset. Not completely mad, but more disappointed and... hurt. Hurt over  _ what, _ she hadn’t the faintest idea. She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was cut Maxson’s hair and beard. He's the one in the wrong, having accused her of being easy. Focusing on that, she pulled her legs up and curled the coat around her so she looked like a head poking out of his large coat.

 

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked, taking steps toward her.  He seemed concerned but wary. 

 

“He thought we had sex, you know. We fought about it a little.” She sighed. He took a seat next to her with a huff, putting his arms along the back of the couch. “He was really upset.” 

 

“Well, the way we worded things probably lead him to believe that we did.” He left out the part where he facilitated the misunderstanding. “It's really none of his business, though.” 

 

“That's what I told him!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up before leaning back with them crossed. “Then he was all like: ‘I care because I'm your sponsor and if something happens it'll be on my head.’ Who fuckin’ says that!?” Maxson rose his eyebrows at her agitation. 

 

“An idiot says that.” He offered. 

 

“Yes! Exactly, but he's no idiot. I don't understand.” She furrowed her brow and leaned her head back, coincidentally laying against his arm. He flopped a hand in agreement. She could feel his arm flex when he did that, but decided to say nothing. 

 

“He is a hot-blooded man, afterall. Perhaps he got jealous?” He whispered, looking at her. “I sure know I would. You're more than a little attractive.” Her stomach felt funny at the sort of compliment. 

 

“Thanks, I guess. You know how all the scribes are  _ lusting _ after him? He has literally no inclination of pursuing any of them. What's up with that!?”  _ Attractive asshole. _

 

**Maxson**

“Have you considered that he may have his sights set on someone already?” Maxson asked, testing the boundary. He didn't dare expose his friends crush.

 

“Pfft, like what? His power armor?”  _ Poor Danse, she thinks he wants to fuck his power armor. That's so sad, poor guy.  _ He laughed at that. A low rumbling sound. They fell into companionable silence. “Don't you have work to do?” She asked.  _ What? _ He rose a brow. “Y’know,  _ work. _ You're the Elder, pull your weight.” She jabbed him in the side with a finger. 

 

“Don't remind me.” He groaned. 

 

“Of what? The work or your title?” He regarded the question. 

 

“Both.” He snorted before getting up, regretfully. Arthur was quite liking her so close. 

 

“Do you need any help?” 

 

“What?” He muttered. 

 

“Do you. Need. Any help?” She repeated, rising from the couch with the coat still draped around her like a cape.  _ So cute. _ His heart clenched. Not trusting his voice to be normal he nodded profusely instead. The small smile she gave him could have killed him right then and there and he would have gone willingly. 

 

“Just--” He tried but it came out strangled, so he cleared his throat afterward to sound like usual. “Don't be too distracting.” She rose an eyebrow. 

 

“How would I be distracting? I'm small.” He rose a hand and ran it down his face, resting it over his mouth and chin.  _ How can she be a temptress yet be so damn dense? _ It was truly puzzling. Maxson shook his head absently. 

 

“My coat, if you're done with it.” She shrugged out of it and handed it to him. He put it on with practiced ease. 

 

“That thing is so heavy.” She blurted. 

 

“Yeah, well. It  _ is _ a battle coat. It's armored.” He smirked.

 

“Why can't you just wear normal armor? Like  _ normal _ people?” She squeezed her lips together. 

 

“That'd be no fun. I don't think I'm a  _ normal person. _ I'm a Maxson.” He was serious. 

 

“You're a twenty year old boy--” 

 

“ _ Man.”  _ He corrected petulantly. “And I happen to think it looks great and it's functional.” She guffawed. 

 

“You're going to ignore the fact you admitted to narcissism. Is that what you're telling me right now?” He tongued his cheek and rolled his eyes before smirking slightly.

  
“I  _ was _ raised to believe I was forged from eternal steel and destined to lead the Brotherhood. So far, it's proving to be true. Wouldn't you agree, Juliana?” The feel of her name on his lips was sinful. The feeling only increased when she grew red and timid.  _ Steel preserve me. _ He thanked everything he knew that he had his coat to provide coverage for him and his willful penis. “I have paperwork to pick up from Quinlan and check in with Ingram and Teagan about... special projects. After you.” He practically purred, letting his chivalry show. She nodded. Truthfully, it was to look at her ass. 


	14. What a cutie

**Juliana**

_ He's checking out my ass. That's why he let me go first. Here I was, thinking he was being a gentleman.  _ She'd caught him staring in the reflection of one of the polished pieces of power armor. They were making their way to his quarters, her hands full of paperwork. He was walking a short distance behind her, walking next to her shortly before opening the door. 

 

“Set those down on the table there.” 

 

“There's literally no other table besides it and your desk and that's covered in alcohol.” She snarked, out of breath. 

 

“Shh, do you hear that? It's the sound of you offering to help earlier. No sass, Harding.” He playfully pouted, pointing a finger at her after cupping his ear. She smacked his arm only to be reward with a barking laugh. 

 

“You're not funny, you jerk.” She stuck her tongue out at him as she took a seat and began separating the stack into two. He followed suit, grumbling about hating paperwork and that he should get a secretary. It wasn’t hard work and it helped to distract her from her fight with Danse. Juliana sighed, recalling the incident. 

 

“What's wrong?” He spoke softly, hands pausing their motions. 

 

“Do you think I should go talk to him?” The him in question was unmistakably Danse. 

 

“No. Let him come to you. He's in the wrong, remember?”  _ He's right, but still... _

 

“I don’t know, I just feel bad, Arthur. You should have seen the look he gave me when he left.” She sighed, laying her hands flat on the table and leaning back. 

 

“Don't feel bad for him. He did this to himself with his stupid assumptions. Basically, he thinks you're easy. I don't think of you like that and I would never think of you like that. It's degrading to women.” She rose her brows at his impassioned tone. “I guess that as your sponsor, he thinks he owns you. He doesn't, but that doesn't stop him from thinking he lays some claim to you.” She listened silently, glancing down to where he placed his hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze. His blue eyes were dark blue in the lighting. “You're too special to be tied down.” That certainly shocked her. She'd thought he’d spout some bullshit about her being fair game or some shit. He must not have noticed how he was gently rubbing his thumb along her hand because when he did he stopped and retracted his hand. “Anyway, I just meant to say that you have no need to feel bad for him. He's a grown man, and you're your own person.” Arthur huffed, not looking at her. Juliana snorted rather unladylike. 

 

“Thank you, I needed that.” She sighed. 

 

“Of course, it's no problem. No problem at all. I suggest staying mad at him to teach him a lesson.” 

 

“That's overkill.” 

 

“Well, you know what they say: ‘there's no kill like overkill.’” He said with a shrug before getting back to work. She did the same. 

 

**Danse**

Danse didn’t like what the good doctor told him. To think that he was bothered by such trivial emotions like embarrassment and jealousy. He thought he actually had something wrong with him and Cade just told him to relax. Still, while aboard the Prydwen, he'd follow his orders. Which leads to the present time. He sat idling in his room and he hated it. He hated having idle hands. At first, he'd paced at various paces. Then he resorted to physical exertion to perhaps calm himself down. That didn't work.  _ I could read. I haven't done that in a while. Read  _ what  _ though?  _ He lazily meandered to where he stored his small collection of books. They'd gotten a bit dusty. He decided to pick one at random and propped himself up in bed with a pillow as he cracked it open. 

 

**Juliana**

_ His eyes are pretty, I wonder what he would look like without that scar. Aw, he’s sticking the tip of his tongue out. I bet he doesn’t even realize it. What a cutie. Hmm... was he a kindhearted boy? Surely he wasn’t born with a damn steel ingot as his twin. I wonder if he’s a furry boy like Danse. With a full beard at twenty, the answer is probably yes. _

 

“Is there something the matter?”  _ Hmm? _

 

“What? Oh, no. I was just watching you work. You know, you stick your tongue out a little when you’re focusing really hard on something.” She watched as he looked at her abashedly.

 

“Do I really? I’ve never noticed.” Juliana nodded. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully before shrugging and leaning back. “I hate this.” He groaned, running his hands down his face. She snorted.

 

“This is nothing compared to what I had to do as a lawyer. When I wasn’t in court or with a client, I spent hours,  _ hours _ , sitting at my desk in my office organizing notes and reading emails and it was horribly boring.”

 

“Tell me more. I don’t know what a lawyer does.” He leaned forward and leaned his head on his crossed arms on the tabletop, waiting for a story.  _ What a cutie. _

 

“Only if you promise to actually do some more work.” He sneered but nodded, watching her like a hawk. “A lawyer defends their client or attempts to prosecute a criminal. People came to lawyers to help with bankruptcy, a divorce, all kinds of things.”  _ Does he not understand or something? _ She watched as he waned in his impassioned stare. “Basically, bankruptcy is like running out of every single cap. People needed help to file for bankruptcy so that companies would stop demanding payments or accruing debt.” 

 

“Why didn’t they just kill them? They'd solve their problems, right?” She pursed her lips to stifle a biting remark about how uncivilized that sounded. 

  
“In those days, murder sometimes meant the death sentence. If someone was murdered, you'd be held completely responsible for the loss of life. Even the most sneaky of murderers were convicted.” He frowned and digested the information. “Now that I've answered your questions, get back to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for a bit until i figure out what to do. So, basically, hiatus?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided it best to cut up the chunky chapter ive been stuck on. This is like the first part of a few. So... enjoy. Im revoking the hiatus in favor of a few chapters instead of a long one.

**Maxson**

If there was one thing he could change about being Elder, it would be the paperwork.  _ Fuck. Paperwork. _ There was a reason there was so much to do, he kept putting it off. He looked at the remaining stack.  _ I could do that later. _ He wouldn't do that later. Standing abruptly he held his hands up in surrender and paced. 

 

“I'm done. I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I can't.” 

 

“Okay, okay. Relax. We did a lot today.” She placated him. 

 

“I need a drink.” He sighed wearily. 

 

“Fuck yeah, you owe me some booze anyway.” She said, bolting from her chair and grabbing a whiskey bottle before he could react.  _ That's my favorite. _ He frowned before pulling out two shot glasses and setting them on the table before transferring the piles of paper elsewhere. 

 

“You're sharing that, it's my favorite.” Arthur held his hand out for her to give him the bottle. She pouted playfully but assented. 

 

“Shit, what time is it?” He rose a brow at the random question. 

 

“1500 hours, why?” 

 

“In layman's terms please.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Three p.m.” She visibly deflated and put her head on the table.  _ Did I do something wrong? All I did was answer her question. _

 

“We can't drink before five p.m..” She groaned.  _ What kind of nonsensical rule is that? _

 

“Says who?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Says my prewar values, Arthur. Might I remind you that I  _ am _ over two hundred.” She blurted sourly, glaring at him. 

 

“You look pretty damn perfect for two hundred, if I do say so myself. Also, we're way past your old world customs. We live in a time where we can die any day,  _ might I remind you _ .” He scoffed, pouring himself a shot. Her glare had softened to a thoughtful stare. 

 

“I can drink to that.” She sighed and sat up, moving her empty cup toward him. He half smiled. 

 

“Good, because I was not about to start drinking by myself again. Cheers?” 

 

“Cheers to not dying tomorrow!”  _ That's an absolutely terrible joke, but I can drink to that. _ While he downed his shot smoothly, she sputtered and grimaced. He waited for her to complain or nag about the burn, but she didn't. 

 

“You're leaving tomorrow, right?” He whispered, leaning forward as he did so. 

 

“I believe so. I'm not looking forward to traveling with Mr.Sulk the whole way. He's probably going to ignore me the whole time.” She ran her tongue across her teeth and drummed her fingers against the table. 

 

“Has he done that before?”  _ If he has--  _

 

“Of course. I've gotten us both into some pretty hairy situations and fights we won by the skin of our teeth. He only does it when he's so mad he can't even fathom speaking to me, though. It still happens anyway.” She snorted. “Y’know, on our first mission together to get the deep range transmitter we were met with a bunch of Gen1 and 2 synths. I, being the ballsy bitch that I am, decided to power up the rocket jet while he was under it fighting them off. I sat back behind protective glass and watched as he was downed by the massive flame. I literally thought I accidentally killed him in my rush to kill the synths. He's still alive, so the outcome is obvious.”  _ Oh... Oh, poor Danse. This woman is insane, brought this upon yourself though, hahaaaa. _

 

“You roasted him.” 

 

“Basically, yeah. He was fine though. I take it he didn't tell you that part.” She snarked. He poured them both a second glass and downed his immediately. “Your turn.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your turn to share a stupid thing you did. Don't say something easy like you messed up on a speech or something.”  _ Ah, damn. What was the last really stupid thing I've done that she doesn't know about ? I've done a lot of stupid things the last two days. Ah, I've got one. _

 

“The stupidest thing I've done in a long time was send Squad Gladius all the way to the Commonwealth by themselves.” His admission was unexpected as far as he could tell by her shocked expression. 

 

“Hand me the bottle.” He did as she asked and was speechless as she drank straight from the bottle, gulping a few times before handing it back with a shiver. “Thanks.”  _ What a woman.  _ “That certainly was stupid. People died, Arthur.”  _ So? A lot of people sacrifice their lives for the Brotherhood. _

 

“I know.”

 

“I don't think you do. Do you know that Danse blames himself for each and every lost member of his team? Do you know that he has night terrors because of it? He didn't feel worthy of his title anymore because of your shoddy planning and mismanagement. If it wasn't for me, they'd probably be dead right now. All three of them. Haylen, Rhys, Danse, all dead.” She was deathly calm. He mimicked her forsaking of the shot glass. He wasn't stupid, it had been a lapse of judgement. He'd trusted too much in Danse’s leadership. 

 

“I know I fucked up. I made the wrong call and it cost people their lives. That happens a lot, and often, when you're in a position of authority. If I let each and every death tear at my own resolution and strength, then I would never have become Elder.” Juliana let the topic drop despite having more to say. 

 

“So, on the topic of deep and personal conflicts, what were you going to tell me earlier before you changed your mind?” 

 

“I am nowhere near drunk enough to tell you what.”

 

“Not even if I pinky promise not to tell?” She batted her eyes. 

 

“Like I said, not nearly drunk enough.” He purred. “So tell me, how do you like the Prydwen?” 

 

“I think the crew have nothing better to do than to gossip and spread mean rumors about new people.” 

 

“I-- I'm sorry about that, but I meant the airship.” 

 

“Oh. Can I tell you the truth?” He narrowed his eyes but nodded. “It's a piece of shit compared to prewar ones.  _ But _ in these times, it's an amazing feat of engineering.”  _ Is... is that a good thing? _

 

“I don't know how I should take that, but I'm curious about prewar airships. What were they like?” He asked, genuinely interested. He busied himself with nursing the bottle while she readied herself. 

 

“I never got to go on one, but I saw one. It was about the size of the Prydwen, but more polished and shiny. The sunlight reflected off the polished railings like sun off of water. It was... it was beautiful.” She reminisced.  _ She's the beautiful one. _

 

“Tell me more.” He beseeched her. 

 

“Huh? Oh, I only saw it at a distance, there's not much else to tell. I know it was a commercial airship. The military didn't use them anymore.” 

 

“I wish I could have seen it.” He began. “If it's half as beautiful as you are then it must have been a sight to behold.” He made eye contact with her as he spoke, but quickly lost his nerve and looked away. 

 

“You're such a flirt. Don't you know I'm old enough to be considered your great ancestor?” 

 

“I know that and you don't look a day over twenty.” He sipped away at the whiskey. 

 

“You're so bad.” She giggled. It went straight to his stomach. 

 

“What? You can't biologically be much older than me.” He whined in exasperation. 

 

“ _ Biologically _ , I am about six years older than you.”  _ That's right between me and Danse.  _

 

“I would never have known. I thought saying twenty was pushing it. You look like a scribe.” He snarked. 

 

“Just because I've been this height since I was twelve doesn't mean anything.” She blurted embarrassedly, swiping the bottle from him. He watched her drink away.  _ She must be feeling it by now. That, or she has a high tolerance for the stuff.  _

 

“I suggest you pace yourself.” 

 

“Oh shut up, you closet alcoholic.” She rolled her eyes. “I suggest you get drunk enough to tell me that secret of yours.” Juliana slid the emptying bottle to him across the table. 

 

“Not going to happen. Unlike you, I have a twenty four hour job. I can't get too trashed so early in the night.”  _ I don't want a repeat of yesterday. _ He hadn’t been drunk, but he had been incapacitated. She stuck her tongue out and raspberried. 

 

“Oh boohoo, no one is going to fault you for letting loose once in awhile.”  _ I'm pretty sure it's unspoken common knowledge that I drink often.  _ As if sensing his hesitation, she laid her head on her arm on the table and let her other rest on his forearm to give it a light shake. “C’mon, Arthur. You’re young, let loose a little.”  _ She-- she's touching me. _ He stared down at her hand before laying his free hand over hers.  _ Her hands are so little. _

 

“Alright, don't get used to it.” Arthur sighed in defeat. Juliana gave him a little reassuring arm squeeze. 

 

“Y’know, this is a date-- by Prewar standards.” She tacked on sternly, hoping to not cause any misunderstandings. 

 

“Are you saying this  _ isn't  _ a date to you? I thought I was doing pretty well, sorry to disappoint.” He said lowly, watching her reaction. She opened her mouth and gaped, trying to find words. Her eyes were wide and looking everywhere but at him. He waited with his heart in his throat for her to say something. The silence became too much. He cleared his throat and rose to turn on the radio. “I apologize for that, the whiskey must be affecting me more than I thought.” He set it to Diamond City Radio, the MC had put on a song Galaxy News Radio played way back home in the Wastes. 


	16. Little King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun duuuuun  
> Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.
> 
> oooooooooooooeeee~~~   
> My boy gon get some???   
> Blame it on the alcohol???  
> Max gon give it to u, gon give it to u????
> 
> FIND OUT IN THIS EPISODE OF...  
> WILL. HE. LOSE IT.!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart.

 

**Maxson**

 

“I like this song.” He heard her say before sitting down again. 

 

“Do you?”  _ I quite like it too.  _

 

“Yes, actually. It's... soft.”  _ Soft? _ “Like, the rhythm and message. It's slow and sweet. I like it.” He nodded in understanding, struggling to find something to say. 

 

“Yeah, it's uh, good.”  _ Shit, that wasn’t smooth _ . 

 

“Have you ever gone to Diamond City?”

 

“Juliana, I have been in the Prydwen, leaving only for rare trips down to the airport. You’re asking me if I’ve ever been? I’ve never been anywhere.” She whistled. 

 

“You really should get out more. Maybe the future ‘Mrs. Maxson’ lives there.” He stiffened and took a slow breath.  _ Maybe if you have a place there. Ah, let’s  _ not _ creep her out tonight... Actually-- You know what? Fuck it. Who needs a goddamn filter when I can blame it on the alcohol.  _ He took a gulp of liquid courage.

 

“Who knows,  _ do _ you own a place in Diamond City?” He managed with a wink. 

 

“I do. Perhaps you could stay there when you get the chance to visit. I have an extra bed for Danse there--”  _ I don’t want his hand-me-downs. _

 

“If I miraculously manage to get a vacation, do you really think I’d settle for sleeping alone when you’re around?” She stared at him innocently in the most infuriating way. 

 

“You're right, I'd be too busy showing you the nightlife.” 

 

“Are you  _ trying  _ to embarrass me by sidestepping my comments?” Arthur asked, genuinely astounded by her propensity for playing ignorant. 

 

“Not right now, why? Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I've been told I'm an oblivious drunk.” She spoke sincerely, with real concern. 

 

“Not at all. You've just been deflecting my attempts at sweet talk. I'm... not used to it.” He murmured, abashed, not looking at her. 

 

“I apologize. It was not my intention to tear down your confidence.”  _ She-devil.  _ He waved away her concern. He was noticing her nervous tick to drum her fingers against the table and how she bit her lip. 

 

“I think I'll miss you when you're gone.” 

 

Truthfully, Arthur would probably be downright green with envy that Danse gets to accompany her. Juliana was probably a sight to behold in a firefight. Strands of hair flying loose and sweat causing grit to cling to her person, her enemies blood turning her vault suit purple. Pearly teeth bared in a snarl as she ends a foe's life, their blood becoming her warpaint. He watched her as she timidly looks at him before trying to hide her blush. 

 

“Is that so.” She said breathlessly. “I suppose I'll miss you too. You're quite companionable when you're not playing Little King. I think you’ll miss me more than I miss you, though.” Juliana smirked, her previous meekness forgotten. It took a lot of willpower not to tense when she took his hand in hers. 

 

“What makes you think that?” Arthur asked thickly, fixing her blue eyes with his own. 

 

What happened next was as unexpected as a deathclaw giving birth to a brahmin. He couldn't even describe what he felt as surprised, it was beyond that. She'd stood quickly and leaned forward, giving him a long kiss that left him dazed before she leaned back a little to look at his face, her hand resting on the nape of his neck. He looked completely confused but enraptured. She smiled and kissed him again. Her lips were soft against his own. Her tongue tracing his bottom lip prompted him to open his mouth. She tasted like whiskey and something sweet. He groaned involuntarily. This was not how he'd envisioned his first kiss-- well, his second, technically. Inexperienced but enthusiastic, he kissed her back with the same strength. His lower half twitched in reaction. She climbed onto the table to get closer, not breaking the kiss as she situated herself on her knees in front of him. He rose to his feet in response. The half empty whiskey bottle was all but forgotten. She caressed his face with her hands, cupping them under his ears. He groaned into the kiss at the sensation of her softly calloused hands. 

 

Uncertainly, he slowly placed his own hands on her waist. They engulfed her. His mind was white noise, his body running on instinct. How far could he go? To test the boundary, Arthur slid a hand up to her waist and massaged the muscles there. Her subsequent moan made him more confident. His other hand, he lowered to her ass, giving it a light squeeze and pressing her closer to him.  _ This, I could get used to.  _ Arthur let out a startled grunt at the sudden intrusion of her tongue in his mouth but went along with it. All too soon, she pulled away. Juliana took to sitting back on her heels, breathless. 

 

“ _ That  _ is why you'll miss me more.”  _ What.  _ He fixed her with a lidded gaze. “You'll miss me more because I'll have Danse keeping me on my toes.” She leaned up and whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Cockily, she lingered too long.  _ Screw Danse. Dumb prick doesn’t deserve to even look at her.  _ He wasted no time in dipping his head into the crook of her neck, unzipping her uniform by a few inches to lathe at her pulse point. She let out a startled gasp at his sudden action before giving in to the sensation. He sucked. He sucked hard on different spots on her neck, marking her. Juliana hissed at the feel. “You-- you shouldn't do that. Whatever will Danse think?” Clearly, she was toying with him, but he still growled and nipped at her shoulder before leaning back to admire his work. Thoroughly pleased by the sight, he zipped her suit back up. The alcohol was doing his confidence wonders. 

 

“Can you not say another man's name while I'm here giving you hickeys that'd put any black eye to shame?” He was peeved that she didn't look the least bit abashed. “I could just kiss you til you forget his name.” She rose her brows at the proposition. 

 

“If you're so confident you can, then who am I to tell you no.” She snarked rhetorically. He wasted no time in leaning back into her, his hands still at her waistline. He kissed her softly at first but quickly all hope for tenderness was lost. She'd tangled her hand in his hair and moved to sit on her rear. His neck was at an odd angle but he bent to fix that. Maxson was loving every second she let him kiss her. He'd been in control until she bit his lip, making him give a strangled groan in surprise. It'd felt good.  _ Why did I like that? Should I-- should I do that too? _ Arthur waited for an opportunity and reciprocated. The breathless moan he elicited from her went straight to his groin, causing him to make the same sound. She pulled his head down farther to deepen the kiss. To stop himself from falling onto her as he near bent in half,he had to put his hands flat on the table beside her. He loved how his hair was tangled in her tiny fist so tightly when he leaned back to let his hand wander over to her zipper once more. Her eyes watched his hand as it ghosted over the clasp before moving to stare at him with a raised brow. 

 

“Can I?” He managed to rasp. 

  
“Bed.” She responded. A flurry of emotions were jumbled in his head.  _ Did she mean-- or...? _ His thoughts were answered when she locked her legs around his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. _ Oh. _ Instinctively, his hands rushed to hold her up or she'd fall as he walked.  _ She can totally feel my hard on right now.  _ He couldn’t bother to care at the moment, she was laying wet kisses along his neck. He was about to lose his virginity to a beautiful woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is what I was stuck on for days. This pitiful piece of necessary literature. Absolutely disgusting. I can do better... i WILL do better. Stick with me for the long haul and we'll share a big haul.


	17. Is it okay to fall in love with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe

**Juliana**

_ Something is up. _ Arthur had just laid her down in his bed and froze. He gulped and seemed to prepare himself before taking off his coat and moving to lay over her. His touch was stiff and unusual. 

 

“Arthur?” She breathed once he'd released her mouth to kiss down her jaw. He made a throaty sound. “Arthur, are you--” His mouth found hers before she could finish. Juliana found this only slightly irritating so she didn't stop him. When she found the opportunity to ask what she meant to say, he'd already unzipped her suit down to her navel and was busy palming her breast through her bra. “Arthur, stop for a second.” The man did as he was told to prop himself up to look at her as she spoke. She could tell her hesitation was making him nervous. The only reason she could come up with was... “Arthur, are you a virgin?” By the way he took a deep breath, tongued his cheek, and looked away, her answer was questioned. “Jesus, Arthur. Your first time is supposed to be with the one you love, not with some stranger you just met.” Her heart hurt for him but also she couldn’t believe his naivety. “Oh, Sweetheart. You shouldn't rush these sort of things, okay?”

 

“I don't see the point in waiting anymore. I've waited longer than most of the Brotherhood have and the pressure of the Council won't just disappear unless I do something about it.” He frowned like a petulant child at the endearment and looking hurt when she zipped her suit back up and scrambled to sit up, making him sit up as well. “Am I just not to your liking?”  _ Wh-what!?  _ She guffawed at the question. 

 

“You are most definitely to my liking, Arthur, but I still believe you should have your first time with someone you love. I am not that person. I'm sorry.”  _ Ah, shit. I feel like I've lead him on. _

 

“If I do decide that I've fallen in love with you, will you let it happen? Will you allow me to woo you then?” 

 

“Arthur... it should be between two people who love each other. I can't just take your first time like that if I don't hold any feelings for you. And don't mistake lust for love, alright? There is a big difference.” He was silent for a moment. 

 

“Can you still stay with me tonight? No-- no sex. Just cuddling, I swear.” He began quietly.  _ He must feel terrible now. I wonder if it would be right for me to stay... _ “You're leaving tomorrow and-- and there's no one else I feel comfortable with like that. Your presence is... relaxing. Last night was the best I'd slept in years.” She listened silently. His insecurity was palpable at the admission. She caved. 

 

“Alright. No funny business, though.” She chided gently as he let out a breath and seemed to deflate. “How do you want to do this? What position would you like? Cuddling. The position of-- you know what I mean.” She blurted in a rush, her cheeks warming. He rubbed the back of his head, wracking his brain. 

 

“The way we went to sleep last night, however that was. I want to cuddle that way.” She positioned herself as she laid the night before while he got to undressing into sleepwear. His sleepwear consisted of a tight fitting gray t-shirt and black lounge pants. While he changed, she didn't dare peek. The alcohol in her system caused her to be near asleep by the time he finished and slipped into bed behind her. She almost didn't hear him murmur her name against her hair. “Juliana...” 

 

“Mmhnm...” She grunted quietly. His hard on was still present if the stiff pressure on her lower back was any indication. Not that she really cared at this point, she had a similar frustration. He patted her hair out of her face gently. It was a tender gesture. 

 

“Is it okay to fall in love with you?”  _ Well, that woke me up if only just a little. Let’s... play asleep and have a good dream. _

 

**Danse**

He had half the mind to storm into the Elder's room and punch him in the face for being so carelessly loud when he was trying to immerse himself in a book-- that, and the fact he was trying to get with his woman.  _ Do they  _ have _ to flirt so goddamn loud!? _ Danse clutched his book shut tightly, if he hadn’t been holding the book, his hands would be fists.  _ I can’t take this anymore. I need to go down to the airport for tonight. I don’t want to hear this. _ And so, the man left like there was a fire at his heels for his power armor and leapt from the Prydwen. He landed with a reverberating thump. The violence of it was therapeutic. 

 

_ It's going to be a long night. _

 

**Maxson**

_ She fits so well. _ He thought before falling asleep. His dreams were that of a future with her. With her being his Lady Maxson, him becoming High Elder. There were children somewhere along the lines in his dreamscape. They had her hair, his eyes, her lips, his height. Their faces, he couldn't make out. His dreamself loved them dearly. Juliana was radiant, exuding power like a tesla coil mod on power armor. She stood at his side proudly and looked at him full of love. 

  
He felt completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease ;)


	18. Hot bod under an ugly orange coating

**Danse**

The moping man had returned to the Prydwen some time in the night, figuring the two pains in his sore ass would settle down by then. They had, and so he slept. He'd spent the better half of the night picking up patrol shifts. The poor sods who had to deal with his poor mood steered clear after witnessing his blank, exasperated stare when a nervous Knight bothered to address him. The Knights answer to his short statement of adopting the patrol for the next few hours was superfluous at best. The unwitting Knight had rambled an affirmative with an unnecessary accompaniment of ‘sir’s. Danse’s unintentionally intimidating stare caused the Knight to basically wither. All others in attendance gave Danse a wide berth after that. Word spread quickly through the ground forces that the Paladin was not to be disturbed. Not that he really cared. The patrol had gone, sadly, uneventfully. He had half the mind to go wander off to kill some abominations to cool his head. 

 

Still, when he'd returned skyward, there was a collective sigh of relief. 

 

**Juliana**

_ I should really not let this become a habit. _ Unlike the night before, she woke up before the Elder. He looked so boyish with his cheek pressed into the pillow and his hair ruffled. Soft snores poured from his slightly parted lips. A thin line of drool was pooling on his pillow.  _ What a cutie.  _ She readjusted herself before fixing her hair and leaving him to sleep. Her head throbbed a little from the alcohol the night before, but she didn't let it bother her as she went down to the airport for a shower. It was still early and the showers were empty. Communal showers were never really her thing. So whenever she had to, she made sure she was alone. Once inside a stall, Juliana turned on the faucet. The water pressure left much to be desired but it was preferable to the salty water outside the airport.  _ Cold and irradiated isn't good for your skin.  _ Juliana had made sure to stop by her bunk to pick up her shampoo. The coarse soap bars they had weren't to her liking.  _ They feel like pumice stones. _ Still, they offered hot water. That in and of itself was a blessing. The warm water was a godsend in the chill of the early February morning. 

 

She recounted the previous night with a guilty sigh. If she had known he was... inexperienced, she wouldn't have kissed him in the first place.  _ The boy doesn't need a grown ass woman prowling around. It's a good thing Danse and I are leaving today. Maybe it will give the boy some time to settle down and forget about last night. I hope I don't have to see him again before we leave for-- _

 

The telltale footfalls of a heavy man entering the showers halted her thoughts. 

 

“Knight Harding?”  _ Danse. _ Her heart squeezed at his raspy, tired voice. 

 

“Y-Yes?” 

 

“You're up early. I'd have thought you'd sleep in after your romp with Arthur.”  _ I'm-- I'm offended? _ She turned and stuck her head out of the curtains to glare at him. Her glare faltered when she saw him half undressed sitting on a bench nearby to take off his boots.  _ Right beside my clothes, fantastic.  _ “You two were quite loud in my opinion. My room is directly adjacent to his, after all.” His attention was still on his boots when he spoke. 

 

“I still don’t see why you should care. You’re just my sponsor. Whatever that's worth around here.” Danse nearly kicked his boots off when he finished untying them. 

 

“Juliana, am I really just your sponsor, though?” The way his attention turned to her when he shifted himself to slide out of his shirt made her throat dry. His well earned muscles rippled smoothly beneath his tanned skin. He was less hairy than she'd thought. A smattering of hair on his chest that lead down his abdomen--  _ and probably far beyond. _ Juliana mentally sighed. The jarring sight of him made her mind scramble to find an answer. 

 

“Hey now, why are you hiding such a hot bod under an ugly orange coating, Danse?” She tried to change the subject. When all he did was frown at her before proceeding to strip down to his underwear, she retreated fully into her stall. Her face was aflame and so was her core. The shower beside hers turned on before long. 

 

“In case you are wondering, I knew it was you in here because of your Pipboy on your clothes pile.” He grumbled. Juliana jumped because of how close he sounded.  _ He's practically naked right next to me right now. Paladin Danse. Danse. Fully naked. Wow.  _ “Do you think I could borrow that shampoo you made? It... smells good.”  _ Oh, so hot and sweet at the same time.  _

 

“Of course, Danse. Here.” She picked up the bottle and held her hand out toward his stall until he grabbed it. 

 

“Thanks.” He sighed. She got to work scraping the built up sweat residue from her days sans showers with the coarse soap. By the end, her skin was red, but at least she felt clean. Careful, so as to not have him catch her naked or for someone to wander in for a shower, she exited the stall and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. She shut the water off first of course. Not long after, Danse’s shower squeaked off. Tensely, she got to using another towel to dry her hair. The shower curtain creaked open on the rungs it hung from. The towel next to Danse’s things went around his waist while he got to shaving. She let out a silent breath of relief that he had  _ something _ on. 

 

“This is the first time in a while I've seen you shave, you know.” Juliana murmured softly when she turned to look at the man who was hunched over a small mirror. 

 

“Is that so?” He whispered in concentration. She got up and turned a corner to change clothes in relative privacy. Juliana could feel his eyes on her the entire time. She'd brought a Brotherhood Field Scribe uniform to wear, courtesy of Proctor Teagan. When she popped back into the main room, Danse was dressed but still shaving, somehow.  _ How in the.. _ . “We're leaving at 0800 hours. You have until then to prepare for the trip. So go say your goodbyes to your paramour before it's too late.” 

 

“Danse, him and I are not together--”

 

“You're sleeping together.” He eyed her. 

 

“Only for the last two days and I assure you that I won't be laying my harlot hands on the prodigal son.” 

 

“You better not have because I will be so disappointed.” He wiped the remnants of facial hair and soap from his face.  _ What?  _

 

“Why, though? Is it because I'm dirty or something? Am I not good enough for him in your eyes? I still don’t understand why--” He growled and closed the space between them, lowering his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His hands held her head steady before nearly falling over in his attempt to stop. She was stunned. He'd kissed her.  _ But why?  _

 

“Danse--” She began, properly perplexed by his actions. 

  
“Be ready to leave by eight.” He stormed out before she could speak again. His departure left her dazed at what had just transpired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless Americaaaaaa (we need it)  
> P.s. my tumblr is the same name as on here. So. Yeah. Have fun with that little tidbit of information. Drop some halp in a message or two. Thatd be greaaaat :)


	19. If only you'll have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy! Welcome aboard the tension train.

**Danse**

_ There's something wrong with me.  _

 

**Maxson**

His traitorous alarm clock blared at 0600 hours on the dot. With a groan, he turned it off. He was no stranger to hangovers. Remembering that he had a bedmate the night before he reached a hand out in the direction she would have been in only to find it cooling. A pout found its place on his sleepy face. For some reason, he’d expected to wake up with her in his arms. When he really thought about it, she wouldn’t be the type to linger longer than necessary.  _ I want to see her before she leaves. _ Without a second thought, he hopped out of bed and got ready for the day. Only when he was ready did he leave to inform the Paladin of having to meet him at the observation deck before they left the Prydwen. The man didn’t look at all happy with seeing him, but Arthur didn’t really care. The Paladin could mope all he wanted. 

 

When the time came around for the pair to meet him, he was anxious to see her one last time. The Paladin addressed him but she remained silent. She looked everywhere but at him. She couldn’t look him in the eye. A swell of shame rolled through him despite himself. He had nothing to be ashamed of, but still she managed to make him feel ashamed. The meeting was brief, but the whole time he wanted to apologize to her. 

 

“Paladin, I’d like a word with your charge in private before you go.” Paladin Danse clenched his jaw and managed to hold back a bitter answer in favor of a lax salute.

 

“I’ll be at the vertibird when you’re done saying your goodbyes.” With that, the Paladin left the two of them in relative privacy. 

 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Elder?” Juliana smirked. It went straight through him. He took a deep breath before responding. 

 

“Yes, um. I wanted to apologize about last night. It wasn’t right for me to hide my inexperience from you. I apologize for inconveniencing you.” He stated professionally. Her smirk fell into a slight frown. Maxson had to look away from her stare. 

 

“Arthur, you didn't-- I'm not upset.” She cooed, reaching a hand up to pet his cheek. 

 

“But you are disappointed.” He whispered, looking up and away from her. She used her hand to force him to look at her. His blue eyes were deeper than usual, less icy and more fluid. 

 

“I'm not disappointed. It's just-- I don’t want you to take it the wrong way. I don't want you to be disappointed with your first time.” Juliana let her hand fall to his lapel. He covered it with his own on instinct and gave it a light squeeze. 

 

“I don’t think you  _ could. _ You’re beautiful and cunning and-- I want to... with you, I--” 

 

“No. Arthur, no. You're just confused and--” 

 

“I want to pursue something with you. Don’t tell me I am confused. I know what I want.” She reddened immediately and tried to turn away. He held fast to her hand and used his free one to cup her face and run his thumb over her cheek. “Can I?”  _ I want to kiss her.  _ Juliana looked up at him and just looked at him. She didn't say anything. “I want you to see me as a suitor, not just the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.” He sighed breathlessly before slowly lowering his lips to hers. He waited before kissing her to give her ample time to pull away while their noses touched and breaths mingled. She didn't pull away. Inwardly, Arthur smiled. 

 

**Juliana**

_ Oh my. He is a quick study.  _ She thought absentmindedly as his tongue traced her bottom lip. They kissed leisurely. Maxson had released her hand to pull her closer to him. She could feel his want for her against her stomach and moaned when he ground himself against her. He deepened the kiss at the sound with a growl.  _ I have to go, but... my god. _ He squeezed her rear tentatively, drawing her from her revelry. 

 

“Ar-Arthur, we can't. Danse is waiting for me.” She sighed against his lips between breaths. Instead of releasing her, he only drew her closer and kissed her with more fervor.  _ What is going on with him?  _ “Arthur!” She gasped. He stopped kissing her long enough to look her in the eyes. He was panting and his eyes were the deepest blue. 

 

“He can't provide for you like I can. He won't cherish you like I will. I will try my damnedest to keep you happy, if only you'll have me. Don't let the distance between your homestead and the Prydwen run parallel to your thoughts of me. I want you to think of me. I want you to think of me when you're out there with him. When he says your name, remember how it sounded on my lips. When you undress, remember the bruises I left on your throat. When you go to sleep, think only of me. I know I'll be doing the same.” He started with a growl but ended with a purr. While she was still digesting what he'd said, he lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. 

 

“Juliana, please be safe. I'll wait as patiently as I can for your return. Don't let him get too friendly. Ad Victorium, Knight Harding.” When he saluted with a weak smile and a wink she thought she might falter. 

  
“I-- uh, yeah. Bye.” If she had fled any faster, she'd have broken the speed of sound. Danse didn't comment on her flushed face. He already knew the reason, though he was not happy with it. 


	20. Maxson’s handywork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like catching up on girl talk.   
> Introducing gossiper Haylen.

**Maxson**

_ That was rather bold of me. I'm quite proud of myself.  _ Arthur sniffed, self satisfied with his declaration. The poor man was almost immediately bombarded by Lancer-Captain Kells. 

 

“Elder Maxson, sir.” Kells saluted sharply. 

 

“Yes, Captain Kells?” Arthur nearly groaned, having realized the long days ahead of him. No leisurely drinking sessions for him.  _ This is going to be a long two weeks. _ Whatever Kells had said was bouncing off of Maxson’s attention.  _ Another day, another speech.  _ He resigned himself to a day of endless monotony once more. 

 

**Juliana**

Paladin Danse hadn't spoken a full sentence to her after arriving at the police station. They'd encountered some feral ghouls and countless super mutants along the way.  _ Perhaps he's just tired. He's just not talking to me because he feels tired.  _ She'd felt his gaze on her more than a few times but everytime she turned to look at him, he'd already turned away again. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Luckily, Haylen was always there to vent to. When Danse had grumbled about repairing his power armor and Rhys snorted about catching some sleep, the two women had time to talk. 

 

“So, how is our Paladin holding up?” Juliana's faithful confidant eased.  _ Terrible. He's a silent mess.  _

 

“Danse is... he's fine.” She sighed wearily. Haylen studied her face with a raised brow. “What?”

 

“You looked like you had more to say.”  _ Boy, do I ever.  _ Juliana undid her updo to finger brush the knots out. 

 

“I do, but I don't know if I can tell you about it.” Haylen gasped and patted Juliana's leg excitedly. 

 

“Oh my god, did you two hook up!?”  _ What's with her!? _

 

“What!? No-- I just-- Maxson.” She blurted. If her hat and hood combination didn't hide her hairline, Haylen’s brows would have shot past it. 

 

“You didn't. You didn't! Oh my god, Jules! Tell me. Tell me everything.” Juliana fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. 

 

“We... had a few drinks. A few shots led to steamy kisses.” She rubbed her neck in remembrance.

 

“But did you have sex? Juliana Harding, I swear, if you keep giving me fragment sentences I may have to strangle you.”  _ I wouldn’t put it past her.  _

 

“No, we didn't have sex. It was a close thing though.”  _ It's not right to mock his inexperience so I'll keep that under wraps for decency. _ Haylen groaned. 

 

“Jesus, that's too bad. Word is that he's so good between the sheets that anyone he sleeps with gets decommissioned.”  _ Oh my fucking hell.  _ Juliana couldn't help but burst out in obnoxious laughter at the irony. “I'm serious, Jules. I'd be careful if you catch his eye. You might break a hip.”  _ If only she knew. Oh, poor Arthur.  _

 

“I-- My stomach hurts-- from laughing!” Juliana folded in on herself and repeatedly smacked her own leg as she cackled away. 

 

“Shh! You’re laughing too hard. You could wake the dead.” Rhys groaned in exasperation from his sleeping roll in the adjacent room. “Why  _ are  _ you finding this so funny?” Haylen couldn't help but start to giggle as well. Juliana decided to ignore the question because Danse waltzed in with heavy steps. He stalked over to his pack to retrieve some things before returning down to the power armor station. 

 

“Y’know, Danse has a nice body under the orange monstrosity he wears.” Juliana murmured softly, putting her hair back up as best she could. “He's a furry man.” 

 

“Oh? How would you know that about our dearest Paladin?” Haylen quirked. 

 

“Let's just say the shower arrangements at the airport are a blessing in disguise.” 

 

“So, let me get this straight. You nearly slept with the Elder of the Eastern Branch of The Brotherhood of Steel, didn't sleep with him, and are acquainted with a scantily clad Paladin.” Juliana gave a shrug that gave the feeling of ‘basically’. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Haylen leaned forward at the prospect of more juicy details. Juliana unzipped her suit enough to let Haylen see the line of hickeys. The woman let out a garbled, girlish shriek before Juliana quickly clamped her mouth shut. “Maxson’s handywork.” 

 

**Danse**

When he disappeared back to the depths, he'd brought out a gwinnett stout. Truthfully, going to repair his armor was a cover. He needed some time to think. 

 

By the time he finished the bottle and went up to sleep, everyone else was out cold. Rhys in his little corner, Haylen not far away, and Juliana. Juliana slept against the wall.  _ She's going to feel that in the morning if I don't fix it. _ He gently picked her up with an arm under her knees and against her back so her head lolled against his chest. 

 

“Shh, I have you. I'm putting you to bed. Relax.” He cooed against her hair when she made small sounds of protest in her sleep. “You're safe.” 

 

“Danse?” She croaked, peeking an eye open.

 

“Yes. It's Danse. Go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.” He sighed. 

  
“I don’ feel like it. ‘m cold.” She muttered, pulling her roll over her.  _ Like a kitten. _ He stood and laid his over her. He didn't plan to sleep for very long anyway. Almost immediately, she relaxed and curled up under the blanket until only the top of her head poked out.  _ She must have been freezing anyhow. How'd she fall asleep before? I hope she doesn't get sick.  _ An image of him at her bedside taking care of her every whim was very appealing in his mind. 


	21. The blubbering idiot

**Maxson**

At the end of the day he lay in bed doing nothing but nursing a bottle of scotch.  _ She must be asleep already. It's, like, what? Twelve?  _ The effort involved at shifting his head to look at the alarm clock would have had his eyes swirling so he didn't.  He laid in bed while his head propped up on a pillow and his coat hanging off the back of a chair. The ceiling was great for letting him daydream. 

 

_ I hope she didn't get hurt on the way to the police station. If Danse let her get hurt-- I'd demote the man. Okay, maybe not demote him. Reprimand him. By removing her from his tutelage and adopting her as a secretary. She seemed good at paperwork, right? I think she did. The world is too dangerous for such a soft, sweet thing like her. Well, there's her mouth, but that can only get her so far down there. If anything, her mouth will get her in trouble. Danse wouldn't-- she's in good hands. Danse’s hands. Danse’s... oh fucking hell, I hate this.  _ With a furrowed brow and a growl, he fumbled out of bed and lumbered his way to his terminal. He spilled some scotch along the way and may have bumped into a table or chair or two. Once seated at the terminal, he willed his head to focus enough to type. 

 

Fr: MX-001E 

To: DN-407P

Dnase, Knight Hrading is safe? Yuo got to hte station safe?

 

_ Now we wait. _

 

**Danse**

_ The blubbering idiot must be drunk out of his mind. What is he doing? He's the Elder. It's  _ midnight _ for crying out loud.  _ Danse was thoroughly put out by the sudden mail he'd received on the terminal set up at the station. He'd set to read mission reports that have been sent in between the Prydwen coming and now after he got Juliana to bed.  _ Let's humor the idiot. _

 

Fr: DN-407P

To: MX-001E

Yes.

 

**Maxson**

_ What in the ever living fuck does that mean!?  _

 

Fr:MX-001E

To:DN-407P

Fcuk you. Iam the Elder of the bRotherboid og steel. I'll repeat myself. Is Julisna safe? Ddi you arrve in one peice,, you big assjole? 

 

**Danse**

_ Is he joking?  _ Danse couldn't help but laugh to himself. He had to try to keep it in for the sake of his roommates, otherwise he'd have belted out an ugly snort. A few calming breaths later, he responded. 

 

Fr: DN-407P

To: MX-001E

Elder Maxson, sir. You are not in the right state of mind for messaging. Frankly, I believe you are drunk out of your mind and should sleep. Proctor Quinlan checks over internal mail and here you are. Drunk. And embarrassing yourself, Elder Maxson. I advise you, as Paladin, to go to sleep and stop these childish antics. 

 

_ That should be safe enough.  _

 

**Maxson**

_ That son of a bitch!  _ He was seething with drunken rage.  _ Fuck him, I'm not drunk. Far from it. I am sober enough to fly the Prydwen!  _ Arthur drug a hand roughly across his face. 

 

Fr: MX-001E

To: DN-407P

Fuuuuuuuuuck yoooououu. I'm goign to take her as mywife adn you can't do athinga bout it. She alraedy likes me more than yuou,, look at her neck and youll kknow. I tuovhed her breatss. Her breasts Daaanees!!!@!

 

_ That should show him. _

 

**Danse**

Rage. Pure unadulterated rage. Like a child whose toy was being used by another child. That kind of immature possessive anger. That was what Danse felt after reading that email. He angrily typed back a reply before common sense could take over. 

 

Fr: DN-407P

To: MX-001E

Listen here, you little shit. She'll never be yours. Why? Because I kissed her already. You've only spent a few days with her. I GET TO SPEND MONTHS. Really, I must thank you for that, by the way. I can make my move without you interfering and it. Feels. Glorious. 

I'm going to go now. Have a good night drinking yourself to sleep with your delusions, Elder Maxson. 

 

Danse stared at the screen smugly, arms crossed across his chest. Then realization set in and his blood ran cold. _Oh... oh no._ _Did I really just... lose my temper? With Elder Maxson? Over him being grabby? What am I-- I called him a little shit. Oh my god._ He let out a delirious breathy laugh. _I am a mess._

 

**Maxson**

He hadn't even realized he'd been punching the wall until a panicked knight entered his quarters. When he looked down at his hand, his knuckles were bloody.  _ I should see Cade. But he'll nag about how much I drank again.  _ Arthur flexed his fingers and sighed. 

 

“Go. Don't-- you saw nothing, you heard nothing am I clear?” He addressed the knight who entered his room with a stern glare. 

 

“Sir, your hand--” The knight made to check the injury but Maxson stopped them before they could. 

 

“I believe I said to go.” He nearly growled. The knight did as they were told this time, but when they left Arthur could see a few people standing around outside, looking concerned and tired. _It must have echoed pretty loudly._ _Shit. Here comes Cade._ The Knight-Captain passed through the threshold, shooing away the others. 

 

“Elder.”  _ Shit. _

 

“Knight-Captain.” Cade walked into the space and shut the door softly behind himself. The disapproving stare made Arthur want to blend into the wall. “What can I do for you?” He spoke softly, failing in his attempt to play off the loud, resonating banging the entire crew had heard. The young man had moved into his usual stance of hands behind his back, he still swayed though. 

 

“Elder. What was all that about?” Like a caught red handed child, Arthur pointed to the terminal as if it'd take the blame. 

 

“A friendly chat with the Paladin.” Cade narrowed his eyes and sighed. 

 

“First things first, Elder. Show me your hand.” The two men sat at the table much like Maxson and Harding had the night before. He couldn’t even begin to feel the pain when Cade cracked open a vodka and poured some into a small rag he had to clean his knuckles. His mind was too wrapped up in what Danse had in store.  _ Opportunistic bastard.  _ “Relax your hand, would you? Wouldn't want you punching me to get to punishing the wall.” Cade half warned and advised. “So, are you going to explain to me why you are inebriated and raining fury upon the poor Prydwen?” Maxson pouted with a huff, like the scolded child he was. 

 

“I am too drunk to explain without losing it again. Read the terminal, specifically the mail between Paladin Danse and I. Just-- help me to bed first.” The good doctor nodded good naturedly and wrapped the man's hand up in gauze before doing just that. 


	22. As your commanding officer

Maxson

“Oh dear.” Cade sighed. “Elder, before I divulge confidential patient information, know that I am thoroughly apologetic.”

 

“...why?” Maxson groaned. He'd gotten comfy in bed.

 

“I may have... caused... this.” The Knight-Captain admitted.

 

“What?” Maxson sat up and nearly fell out of bed due to the momentum.

 

“I consulted Paladin Danse the other day over some troubling feelings he'd been having.” _I already hate where this is going_.

 

“You sabotaging bastard. Danse woulda remained a fool if it weren't for you. I'd ‘a’ had ‘er already. She was in my arms, Cade!” He yelled dramatically, wrapping his arms around himself as if she were still there.

 

“I am sorry, Elder.”

 

“Is not your fault you're an idiot sometimes. I'm an idiot sometimes too, Cade. But this. _This_ idiocy... I want her, Cade. And _you sabotaged my chances._ Do you realize the disservice you have done to me!?” Maxson whined, writhing in his own bed while the other man sat watching his tantrum. “I will see neither tan nor hide of her for two weeks!”

 

“Well... how about-- no, you wouldn't want to do that to _see_ her...” _Wha--_

 

“...Do what, Cade?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. You wouldn't want to do it any. Even if it _is_ the only way for you to go visit her in, say, a few days time.”

 

“You don't know what I want to do.” He sat up quickly, growing nauseous by the sudden change in posture. Cade smiled softly and nodded.

 

“You are very right, sir. I just don't think you'd want to do a week's worth of paperwork and mission approving for, say, two days of leave.” _Two whole days? But the work... ughh._ Cade let the man think about it for a bit while the good doctor tidied up a bit.

 

“I'll do it.”

 

“Good. A scribe will be by in the morning to--”

 

“No. I'll start now.”

 

“You're drunk.” Cade scoffed, clutching empty bottle of liquor in his arms.

 

“That, I am. I don't really care right now, though. Get me the documents that need my signature or something menial. I can do those right now.”

 

“Alright, just promise me to take it easy and to stay hydrated.” Arthur waved him off as he rose from the bed and nearly smacked face first into the back of a chair.

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

 

“I do not condone this.” Arthur sighed at that.

 

“I know.” Cade left him. Minutes later a trio of scribes came carrying stacks of paper. _Are you fucking kidding me, Cade?_ Arthur groaned and sent the three away after they set the stacks down on his table. The same table he’d done paperwork with Juliana. _Let's get this done._

 

Juliana

The new Knight awoke refreshed and calm. She'd dreamt of hot chocolate and wool blankets on a snowy night.

 

“Danse, are you done ignoring me?” She inquired upon descending the stairs to the power armor station.

 

“I never was ignoring you in the first place.” The older man wearily replied. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Danse asked, climbing into his power armor with practiced ease.

 

“You didn't sleep.” It was partly a question but also a statement.

 

“That will not hinder my abilities as we travel, soldier.” She scoffed and cocked a hip. _Nothing quite like a sleep deprived lumbered oaf to keep you on your toes in post apocalyptia._

 

“What was that kiss about?” The Paladin flexed his fists with a deep breath.

 

“A byproduct of sleep deprivation. Can we start heading out, or are you going to keep us here? We're wasting daylight, Harding.” _No need to be a dickhole._

 

They traveled through the dilapidated buildings, fighting some two-bit raiders before leaving the city. The super mutants common around Goodneighbor were thankfully close to none on their way, feral ghouls on the other hand...

 

“Ow! Fuckin’-- Christ they hit hard.” Juliana spat after a few ferals got the jump on them. A ghoul managed to tear into her forearm before she could finish it off. “Ah, shit.” She hissed after getting a look at her newest injury.

 

“Knight, allow me to administer a stimpack so we can continue on our way.” She scoffed and tucked her arm against her chest protectively. “Please?” Danse rarely said the word, but she was still pissed at him. She had a handful of reasons.

 

“No. It's not that bad. Go zone out and clunk around like you've been doing.” _Adrenalines wearing out._

 

 _“_ Harding, please. As your commanding officer, it's my duty to ensure your well being.” He was trying to be civil by ignoring her slight. _How quaint._ Though it brought tears to her eyes by the movement, she crossed her arms like always and fixed him with a strong glare.

 

“...fuck you.” Her legs carried her forward and away from him. She reached into her pack and jammed her arm with a stimpack. She couldn't stifle the cry that came out of her at the contact but she never once looked back at him. The only indication that he was following were the thunking footfalls.

 

Danse

 _The ferals really did a number on her arm. It's still bleeding._ He made note of her swaying and tried to recall any settlements nearby they could camp in for the night. It was already 1900 hours and the sun was beginning to set.

 

“I think we should head to Starlight Drive In to spend the night before it gets too late.” Though she gave no verbal response, she did pause and change trajectory. He gave a breath of relief at that. “Harding, it is in your best interest to allow me to clean your wound.” _No response, great._ “The stimpack you administered didn't do the trick. As your commanding officer--”

 

“Shut up, Danse! Just shut up. I don't want to hear it.” She rounded and squared him up. He was not expecting that and she could tell. “I thought we were _friends._ I thought we were friends and friends don't kiss friends like you did. I thought I was more than a subordinate to you, but apparently I'm not. Well you can take your ‘commanding officer’ bullshit and shove it up your tight little ass!” She nearly screamed at him, livid. Instead of calming herself, Juliana turned and kicked a small car until the windshield was smashed. All Danse could do was stare.

 


	23. Sweaty and tear-stained

**Maxson**

_ I'm beginning to regret everything I've done in the last six hours.  _ It was midmorning and he was hungover doing paperwork. Maxson had enlisted a handful of scribes to organize the papers he'd signed and to deliver them to the right people. At least Cade had been kind enough to drop off some purified waters for him. 

 

_ This is all Cade’s fault though. I wonder how Juliana is faring... with that doucher Danse. Danse isn't some random guy, though. Danse is my close friend, which just makes this worse and makes me feel terrible. The guy deserves some happiness. Perhaps I should apologize?  _ He deliberated the notion before snorting to himself, startling a scribe.  _ I must look absolutely haggard. At least I can stay in my room and not have to stand around. _

 

His handwriting wasn't the worst, but it certainly had much to improve. He reread what he'd written with scrutiny.  _ I bet she writes beautifully. Like some poetic calligrapher of old.  _

 

**Danse**

_ What was that all about? I just wanted her to get her arm fixed and she threw words at me like I insulted her mother.   _

 

“Hey! What was that all about? I said--” He tried, taking steps to catch up with her rampage. 

 

“I said shut up, Danse!” She exclaimed without turning around. Her wounded arm was hanging at her side. 

 

“Let me bandage your arm and I'll shut up!” He retorted in irritation. She was holding her shotgun in her nondominant hand.  _ Unwise.  _ “Juliana!” He nearly barrelled over her when she suddenly stopped. 

 

“If you promise to stop acting like a damn chaperone, I'll humor you.” She side eyed him.  _ Technically speaking, I am your chaperone, Juliana.  _ He didn't say that though. He just nodded and gave a relieved sigh.  _ She won't bleed out now. Fantastic.  _ They were relatively safe so he opened the compartment of his power armor that contained standard issue first aid supplies. 

 

“This will hurt, bite down on a piece of that leather armor you found. Attracting anything with your scream will do us no good.”

 

“Just patch me up, Doctor Danse.” She blurted, shoving the strap of leather chest armor in her mouth. Her eyes followed his hands as they poured antiseptic on a rag. 

 

“Are you ready?”  _ This is really going to sting.  _ Juliana nodded and watched as he let the rag settle over the wound. The ferals had managed to cut through her suit and about a few centimeters into the skin. Juliana stiffened and bucked at the contact. Her eyes watered and her wails were successfully muffled. Danse was nothing but efficient in his aiding. In the field, there was no time for dallying when a life was on the line. “Alright, shh. I'm just cleaning it up before I wrap it.” She whimpered when he finally finished it all. He'd wrapped her arm in a bandage after administering another stimpack. 

 

“Goddamn, I never want another feral near me for the rest of my life.” Juliana gasped, spitting the armor out of her mouth.  _ Even sweaty and tearstained, she's a sight to behold.  _

 

“Don't we all.” He sighed as he got back to his feet after packing up his supplies. “Unfortunately, in our line of work we have to see them more than others.” He held down a hand to help her up. “Hand me your pack, I'll carry it.”  _ She needs to give her back a break from all the junk she picks up. At least we're close to the Drive In. _ Before taking his offered hand, she handed him her pack with a grunt of effort. 

 

**Juliana**

She'd taken efforts to build this settlement from the ground up not long after she'd left the vault. Preston had put it on her map and the rest is history. The plot was expansive, but it was mostly concrete so there were only certain areas to use as farmland. The main building was mounted by turrets and spotlight between the various guard posts.

 

“I know your first instinct is to go to sleep, but I implore you to seek out the Doctor here.”  _ Danse, ever succinct.   _

 

“Only if you promise to answer some questions, tin man.” He furrowed his brow and looked at her questioningly at the monicker. 

 

“I believe I have to be read my rights before I'm questioned or charged with anything... or I can wait for my lawyer.”  _ Big goofball.  _ With a snort, she smacked his armored ass before heading for the medics shack. 

 

“I  _ am _ your lawyer. Where will you be when I'm finished?” She inquired, turning to face him with a flourish. 

 

“Uhh... Uh, the cafeteria? Do you want me to get you something? We haven't really eaten a substantial meal today.” He coughed uncomfortably into his hand. 

 

“Okay, see you then.” She nodded and scurried away, receiving a few welcomes along the way. 

 

**Danse**

_ Stop staring at her, you blustering idiot. Get a move on. _ Danse scolded himself for watching her retreating figure with a gulp. Heading to the the power armor station to deposit his armor, that's what she'd want him to do. Once outside his safeplace, he instantly felt uncomfortable. Being out of his armor aboard the Prydwen was fine, but on the ground, in a civilian settlement... he hated it. Out of his armor, he felt fragile and he hated it. The Commonwealth was dirty and his armor kept him relatively safe from it. With his own boots on the ground, he hated it. He just really hated being out of his armor, but he knew-- he  _ knew _ she would appreciate the gesture of trust.  _ It's not really a show of trust as much as it's a test of my own resolution. I have to get more used to being out of my armor, as much as I loathe the notion.  _

 

Danse nearly had to duck to get through the doorway to the cafeteria. He surveyed the current occupants. There were a few separate groups of people seated around small tables, all looked up at his entrance. A few noticed who he was and let out a throaty chorus of greetings. The attention was unwanted. He just wanted to get some food. 

 

“Danse, man, where's the beauty? If you're gracing us with your presence, she's here too.” A man deduced, clearly buzzed. 

 

“Yes. We're leaving as soon as the sun rises tomorrow.” A round of groans. Danse frowned.  _ Why do they care so much?  _

 

“‘At’s a shame. ‘Er ass is sometin’ else when she's bent o’er tendin’ the farm.” An irishman sighed. Danse was aghast at the vulgarity of the group of men. She provided them a home, food, clean water, and they only think of her... assets. 

 

“No no, it's ha bosom, Phillip. Have you seen ‘em things? Puffection. The shape, soize,  _ jiggle _ .” The rude man with a New English accent received smacks on the back of agreement from his closes drinking mates. Danse was trying his best to just get them both some food without causing a brawl. 

 

“‘Ey, Danse. Whaddaya think? Ass or tits, mate?”  _ Please, don't bring me into this. Just let me get food and leave.  _ “Ya got a cock an’ a pair a eyes, don't cha? Travelin’ wit’ a pretty lady, ya must ‘ave an opinion.” Danse debated his options.  _ I could join in like a perverted heathen. Ignore them. Scold them. Straight up knock him out, the rest of them wouldn’t like that. I could tell them my favorite part of her is her smile, but they'd probably accuse me of not having a pair. This is not a winning situation for me. She's coming soon.  _


	24. So you like my smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started playing fallout again. Nuka world dlc is great.

**Juliana**

_ That was quicker than I expected. Danse did a really good job. Blesséd food, here I come.  _ Her steps to the cafe were light but quick. She would have burst in like usual, but Danses voice stopped her before she made herself known.  _ He's actually talking to people? This is new.  _

 

“--You all talk about her as if she's some slab of choice meat. She isn't something for you to gawk at. She provided you with shelter, food, water, a  _ home _ . Yes, I am a man. And yes, I am not blind. You are so base, assessing her by her curves. Who do you think you are, looking at her with such lecherous eyes? She would be ashamed of you if she heard you talking as you had. 

 

“To answer your question, I don't give a damn about her ass or her breasts. They could be the smallest things in the world for all I care. You see, I can say that because I view her as an individual rather than a compilation of features. Juliana deserves your respect and reverence. Your lack of said things is preposterous and I won't tolerate further disrespect in the future. Don’t use your inebriation as an excuse. There is no excuse. You will be held accountable.” He was breathing heavily, staring the group of rowdy men down until they shrunk into their seats. 

 

“As a closing statement to this lecture, I will admit that her smile after laughing at something so hard that she has tears in her eyes and is red in the face is my favorite part of her--physically.” He swiveled on his heels and made for the door, only to look up and see her standing there out of place. His mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. Juliana looked between him and the crowd of sitting people looking guilty. 

 

“Should we...?” She gestured to the door. Danse nodded pleadingly, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “Do I want to know what all that was about?” Danse shook his head no and trailed after her like a little duckling. It was like he didn't want to speak. 

 

**Maxson**

_ Day one of paperwork purgatory is nearly over.  _ The young man thought to himself. He'd just been brought dinner and was allowing himself a break to eat. It was the standard nutritional gruel. Looking over at his still monumental stacks of documents left him feeling hopeless so he decidedly let his gaze fall anywhere but. 

 

His hand was still sore. Sometime around midday he'd called in Cade to administer a stimpack into the joints of his knuckles. There was only some bruising and a small dent in the wall now. 

 

He thought back to his messages with Danse and scowled.  _ He'd been a good friend until this point. To think a woman would come between us. Danse would have laughed at the idea.  _ He finished his meal and sighed _. I am too exhausted for this. I need to sleep. I haven't slept for over twenty four hours. Cade’s practically breathing down my neck with his concern.  _ Arthur groaned and rubbed his temple. 

 

“Scribe, I will be retiring for the night. You're free to leave.” Maxson rose and worked a kink out of his neck with a sharp flex. The scribe shifted on his feet looking like he had more to say. “Is something the matter?” The scribe looked thoroughly troubled. 

 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” It put Maxson on edge and his brow twitched but he nodded. “If I may be so bold to ask, has the Council approve of your pursuing Knight Harding?” Arthur pursed his lips and took a slow breath. 

 

“For the record, I am not--  _ pursuing  _ her.” Maxson drawled quietly as if someone could overhear, though they were alone. The scribe looked at him questioningly.

 

“Forgive me if I am wrong, but have you not been working endlessly to free up your schedule? What are you hoping to fill it with?” The line of questioning caused a silence that neither of them were going to break first. They stared each other down, the challenge evident. 

 

“Elder Maxson, sir, I am not trying to antagonize you. Actually, I support you.” Arthur was visibly shocked. “You’d be surprised to hear that there are some of us who will support your courtship. We will follow you to the ends of the Earth, sir. I feel that some of our Brothers and Sisters are forgetting their places, they think it's their place to judge.” He said astutely. 

 

“I... I see. Well, thank you? Your support is noted and I am grateful for it. I'm... not sure how the Council will think of it. She is different than us.” Arthur sighed. “Anyway, I thank you for your support, but I really must get some rest. I haven't slept for over a day and would like to remedy that.”

 

“It is no problem, sir. I hope you find sleep easily. Rest well, sir.” The scribe saluted before leaving Arthur to his own devices. He nearly fell asleep with his coat on and groaned when he had to sit up in bed to remove it. 

 

**Danse**

The walk to Juliana's private quarters at the Drive-In wasn't long but it felt like a marathon to our poor paladin. The thought of having to enduring his charge’s rage was immense.  _ I'm sure that counted as sexual harassment. _ He groaned inwardly. The silence was growing unbearable. All he could do was follow her silently like a little duckling. 

 

“Knight Harding, I am deeply sorry for that display earlier you must have witnessed. I must let you know that I meant no harm or disrespect by it. I just couldn’t let them carry on the way they were. It was unseemly and--”

 

“Danse, it’s alright. Relax a little, soldier. We’re in my territory now, got it? Now, take a seat and let’s eat. I’m absolutely starved.” Danse stood dumbly for a few seconds before promptly sitting his behind down as directed. Juliana smoothly took the seat across from his at the small table and began to dig into her vegetable soup and razorgrain bread. The uneasy feeling was still there in his stomach but he began to eat as well nonetheless. It wasn’t long until they finished eating. 

 

“So... you like my smile?” She spoke so softly that he was afraid he misheard. He looked over at her to see she was looking down at her hands with a soft blush to her cheeks. Danse gulped and thought of something to say.

 

“I... yes. It’s quite nice.” His timidness caused the corner of her mouth to twitch. 

 

“Is that so? Well, I think I’m going to turn in early. It’s been a long day. You should find some rest too.” With that, she rose and laid a hand on Danse’s shoulder as she passed him. He had bowed his head in agreement when she softly laid a kiss to his temple before retreating. Danse remained frozen until he heard her bedroom door shut. Only then did he let out the breath he’d been holding.


End file.
